A tes pieds
by Neo-Mirage
Summary: Traduction. Dark!Fic. Comment Draco survivra-t-il en tant qu'animal de compagnie du plus célèbre   héros   au monde, et que va-t-il se passer quand cette relation strictement définie deviendra encore plus compliquée ?
1. Chapitre 1

Salutations, lecteurs de tout poil ! Me voici, malade comme un chien et séchant déjà les cours, avec le premier chapitre d'une traduction. La fiction originale s'appelle **Follow You**, et **LiteraryBeauty** en est sa talentueuse auteur. Elle se compose de trois très longues parties que j'ai préféré couper en deux, ce qui donnera six chapitres. Je compte publier tous les 10, 20 et 30 du mois, et le deuxième chapitre est déjà entièrement traduit alors je devrai pouvoir m'y tenir !

**Avertissement :** Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette fiction est très dure, et comporte pas mal de scènes de sexe non consentant (bien que cela reste assez soft, il me semble) et d'avilissement. Elle est très sombre et assez dérangeante, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic. Je la trouve vraiment intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique, et particulièrement bien écrite dans sa version originale, ce qui ne gâche rien, mais il est certain qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde (les avis divergeaient déjà en anglais), alors si vous ne le sentez pas, à votre guise.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde magique sont à **J.K.R**, l'histoire est à **LiteraryBeauty**, et seule la traduction est de moi (j'ai aussi demandé quelques conseils à **Netellafim**, pour être tout à fait honnête : merci à toi !).

**Résumé complet :** La nécessité a terni l'auréole du Trio de Gryffondors. Publiquement acceptés en tant que Juge, Jury et Bourreau, Harry, Hermione et Ron gouvernent le monde magique. Draco Malfoy se retrouve à la merci du Juge en personne – mais, alors qu'il aurait du mourir, sa punition se révèle bien plus humiliante. Comment Draco survivra-t-il en tant qu'animal de compagnie du plus célèbre « héros » au monde, et que va-t-il se passer quand cette relation strictement définie deviendra encore plus compliquée ?

**Première Partie (1/2)**

« La potion, le sortilège, ou le maléfice ? »

Draco repoussa au fin fond de son esprit la douleur provoquée par sa chute brutale sur le plancher afin de prendre sa décision. Attendre trop longtemps pour donner sa réponse n'augurait que des répercussions douloureuses.

Le maléfice ne pouvait être qu'un Impardonnable. Il les soupçonnait de vouloir s'amuser avec les deux sorts les moins puissants. Le Sortilège de la Mort était une porte de sortie. Très peu devaient être ceux à choisir cette option. Ils pensaient tous pouvoir trouver un moyen, s'évader, _vivre_.

D'après ce que pouvait en juger Draco, ils s'étaient tous trompés. Ils avaient tous _disparus_.

Malgré tout, il ne comptait pas choisir le maléfice.

Le sortilège pouvait être n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'il ne serait pas douloureux ou mauvais pour la simple raison que c'était un _sortilège_, et pas un maléfice. La plupart des gens devaient sans doute le choisir, ce devait donc être la chose la plus épouvantable et atroce inventée par le trio.

Restait donc la potion. Draco savait que les potions pouvaient aller de la guérison à l'horreur, et tout ce qui trouvait entre les deux. La potion relevait de la torture mentale. La boire revenait à jouer un rôle actif dans sa propre chute. D'où la différence entre se faire tuer et se tuer soi-même. Même sans aucune échappatoire, la majorité préférait se faire tuer. Ils étaient ainsi dégagés de toute responsabilité, et pensaient avoir fait _tout_ ce qui était en leur pouvoir.

« Potion, » dit-il, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix.

Weasley ricana, mais Potter le fixa curieusement, ses yeux verts plissés dans une tentative de deviner le cheminement de ses pensées. Granger se contentait de le regarder durement.

Elle tendit à Potter une fiole d'un liquide mousseux et noir, sans quitter Draco des yeux.

« Tu te crois malin, » le railla Weasley en lui tournant autour. Draco se tendit pour tenter de lui faire un croche-patte – comme une dernière rébellion, et sans aucun doute, ce _serait_ la dernière – mais ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos et maintenues au-dessus de sa tête, la corde passant autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours ses liens rendaient la chose impossible. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'endormir, ses bras se relâchaient et il s'étranglait.

Toutes les tortures n'étaient pas forcément sophistiquées.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir faire évader quelqu'un sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. » Weasley tapota la côte cassée de Draco du bout de sa botte éraflée. Le blond se concentra sur une tâche de sang au sol et absorba la douleur.

« Mais personne ne s'évade d'ici, » continua Weasley. Il se pencha sur lui et tira sur la corde qui le retenait, le soudain manque d'oxygène le forçant à lutter sans succès pour respirer. « Pas vrai Hermione ? »

Granger tenait un bloc-notes en bois démodé, et prenait des notes en observant cliniquement le corps de Draco. « Humm ? » répondit-elle distraitement. Elle regarda Weasley et sourit. « C'est vrai Ron. Personne ne s'évade. » Elle replongea dans ses notes et écrivit quelque chose quand la botte de Weasley percuta violemment le dos de Draco.

« Ca suffit, » intervint Potter, toujours assis sur son foutu trône. Bien que ce soit une banale chaise de salle-à-manger écartée de la table pour faire face à Draco, elle était en tout point semblable au trône sur lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même s'était assis seulement quelques années auparavant.

« Mais, Harry, » pleurnicha Weasley en remettant Draco sur le dos, plaçant la corde de telle sorte que le blond devait se débattre simplement pour respirer. Il prit une grande inspiration éraillée alors que Potter secouait la tête en direction de son ami, et le roux souffla d'exaspération et sortit.

« Hermione, va rendre visite à Lucius Malfoy et dis-moi si notre invité ici présent a réussi à le voir. »

Granger hocha brièvement la tête et quitta la pièce par une autre porte, laissant Draco seul avec Potter, qui s'accroupit à ses côtés et écarta les mèches de cheveux sales de son visage.

« La potion est le meilleur choix, » lui apprit Potter sur le ton de la conversation, déplaçant Draco pour qu'il ne s'étouffe plus. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la lèvre fendue du blond il fixa ensuite la trace de sang sur sa main d'un air ravi. Draco ne réagit pas quand Potter porta le sang à sa bouche, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement quand le brun lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

Même quand la baguette de Potter l'avait tailladé dans les toilettes, un millions d'années auparavant, Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi terrifié qu'il ne l'était à présent, à la vue de ce sourire.

« Tu vois, » lui dit Potter en remettant Draco sur ses pieds. Il vacilla mais réussit à se maintenir debout. « La plupart des gens choisissent le sortilège. Ca paraît plutôt innocent pas vrai ? C'est tout le contraire. En fait, c'est un sort qui active une série d'autres sorts, qui dispensent tortures et mutilations durant un certain nombre de jours. Une création d'Hermione, évidemment. Elle a toujours été la plus intelligente de nous trois, même si elle n'aime pas trop quand quelqu'un choisit le sortilège. Elle quitte la pièce. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Potter mena Draco vers la porte par laquelle Weasley était sorti, et le blond se laissa faire à contrecœur, ses mouvements entravés par les liens.

« Quand ils choisissent le maléfice, c'est parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'y pas d'échappatoire. Ils ont entendu des rumeurs, ou pire, l'un d'entre nous a laissé échapper quelque chose. Quand il est clair que c'est le cas, on varie et on leur lance l'Imperium. Une fois, Ron a dit à un homme de ne plus se soulager. Il a mis un temps étonnamment long à mourir, et Ron n'a pas vraiment aimé nettoyé derrière, mais ça lui a donné une bonne leçon non ? »

Ils passèrent devant un certain nombre de portes avant que Potter n'ouvre la dernière à droite et n'indique à Draco d'entrer le premier.

« La potion est un petit peu plus compliquée. Tu vas mourir, mais ce ne sera pas douloureux, et au moins, nous pourrons réutiliser tes organes. Accepter de prendre la potion revient à renoncer à ton propre corps. N'est-ce pas risible ? Tout ce qu'on fait ici est légal et totalement approuvé. A cause des résultats, tu vois. Mais on ne peut pas réutiliser ton corps sans ta permission. Alors en échange, on te laisse mourir sans souffrir. »

« Pourquoi ne pas donner la potion à tout le monde alors, si nous sommes si foutrement _utiles_ ? »

« Parce que ce ne serait pas un _choix_, Draco. »

Entendre son nom de la bouche de Potter lui retourna l'estomac. Le brun le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur un sofa. En regardant autour de lui, Draco découvrit une sorte de boudoir. Les meubles étaient vieux et abîmés, les murs sombres et couverts de crasse. L'odeur de javel était trop forte, et il pouvait encore sentir les relents nauséabonds de sang.

Potter s'assit à côté de Draco, bien trop près pour que ce soit confortable – trop près pour que ça puisse être autre chose qu'inconfortable, vraiment.

« Quand Ron m'a dit que c'était toi qui était passé au travers des protections, ça ne m'a pas surpris. Je savais que tu finirais par venir, et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Pas que j'ai jamais attendu grand-chose de toi. »

Draco détestait ce nouveau Potter trop sûr de lui. Il ne lui avait jamais fait peur avant – mais c'était en train de changer, et vite.

« Mais, ton père ? Je veux dire, vraiment. Trop prévisible. Sur tous les Mangemorts que nous avons ici, _lui_ ? Il doit sûrement être le seul officiellement recherché par le Ministère – de tous nos… _visiteurs_, il sera le premier à partir. On attend juste le feu vert. »

« Tu as besoin d'une autorisation pour me tuer alors ? » Une lueur d'espoir subsistait, et Draco s'y accrochait comme il le pouvait.

Potter rit, d'un rire chaleureux, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis en train de se remémorer un bon souvenir. « Non, vraiment, tu as merdé en venant ici. Tu t'es introduit chez moi – d'ailleurs, bienvenu au Square Grimmault. En faisant ça, tu m'as donné le droit de disposer de toi. Bien sûr, pour que ce soit vraiment le cas, il aurait fallut que je fasse quelque chose immédiatement… mais ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère allait enquêter sur moi pas vrai ? Ou sur ta mort, pour ce que ça vaut. En dépit de tout ça… » Potter agita la main, semblant désigner la maison, mais Draco savait qu'il parlait des_ tortures _etdes_ meurtres_. « … mes paroles sont toujours d'or. »

« Merde, très bien, j'ai compris Potter. J'ai été stupide. Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas la moindre putain d'idée que toi, la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe étiez des assassins à la solde du Ministère – si j'avais su… » Mais Draco n'acheva pas. Il s'en était douté. Ils s'en étaient tous doutés, les anciens Serpentards, les Mangemorts et leurs enfants.

« Si tu avais su, » continua doucement Potter, « tu aurais quand même tenté de sauver ton père. Je peux comprendre ça. Je peux même l'applaudir. Tes efforts étaient vains, mais tu as suivi ton cœur. » Il fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit une fiole. Draco remarqua que ce n'était pas la même que la substance noire que Granger lui avait donnée, mais de toute évidence, ce serait celle qui le tuerait.

Le fait que ça se fasse sans douleur ne le réconfortait pas.

Draco s'effondra. « Potter, je t'en prie, je ne dirai rien. Je vais juste partir. Je ne reviendrai pas. Tu peux me lancer un sort d'Oubliette, me faire oublier que je suis un sorcier, mais par Merlin ne… »

« Allons, chut, » dit Potter. Ses doigts étaient chauds quand ils touchèrent la joue de Draco. « Tu vaux mieux que ça. A présent, sois un bon garçon et ouvre la bouche. » Sa voix était calme, encourageante.

S'en voulant pour les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et haïssant Potter pour son immonde fausse compassion, Draco se redressa et ouvrit la bouche.

La potion avait un goût horrible, et elle contenait un morceau solide, mais il l'avala entièrement, déglutissant pour se débarrasser du goût.

« Tu es un si bon garçon, » le berça Potter. Sa main caressait le visage du blond, son pouce essuyant les larmes.

Draco ne se détesta pas quand il se laissa aller au toucher de Potter, le dernier qu'il connaîtrait. Personne ne pourrait le juger pour s'être laissé aller de cette façon dans ses derniers moments. Il n'était tout simplement pas du genre à mourir au combat.

**OoOoOoO**

Mourir craignait vraiment. Tout d'abord, il avait d'horribles crampes dans les jambes et dans le dos, il pouvait à peine bouger, et il ne voyait strictement rien. D'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment été quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie, mais il ne méritait certainement pas une éternité d'inconfort.

Ouvrant douloureusement les yeux, Draco scruta les environs. Oh combien pittoresque – son au-delà était un putain de cachot. Au moins, il pouvait apprécier l'ironie.

« Tu devais vraiment être très fatigué, » fit une voix dans son dos.

Draco lutta pour bouger, mais un collier lourd et épais était attaché autour de son cou, relié à une très courte chaîne accrochée à un anneau dans le sol. Ses mains étaient toujours liées derrière son dos et ses jambes bloquées sous lui, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se redresser.

Il commençait à envisager le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort, après tout. Connard de Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » articula-t-il, la gorge desséchée. Il tourna lentement la tête de l'autre côté, sa colonne vertébrale protestant douloureusement à chaque centimètre. Il pouvait voir d'épaisses bottes noires et le bas d'un jean, mais rien d'autre.

« Il y a juste eu un petit changement de programme Draco. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais je vais sûrement devoir m'expliquer avec Hermione un peu plus tard. Rien que je ne puisse gérer, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Malgré lui, Draco renifla. Comme s'il se préoccupait des engueulades que la Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait dispenser à Potter.

« Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi chanceux ? » demanda Draco, imprégnant chaque mot d'un sarcasme qui ne profiterait certainement pas à sa situation. « Détache-moi, espèce de malade. »

« Et bien, tu as eu de la chance parce que j'ai vraiment aimé les larmes dans tes yeux pendant que tu suppliais pour vivre. _Suppliais_, Draco. Plus si fier maintenant hein ? »

Tremblant de dégoût devant la suffisance de Potter et son propre manque de combativité, à la fois mental et physique, Draco appuya son front contre le sol de pierre froide, ses yeux fermement clos. Pouvait-il vraiment se réjouir de ne pas être mort ?

« Enfin, ne commence pas à penser que je t'ai _sauvé_… Je sais que les gens comme toi peuvent tout mélanger à cause de la gratitude. Je ne l'ai pas fait par compassion, ni même parce que ton cul à l'air si foutrement étroit. »

Draco haleta alors que la botte noire voyageait de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à ses fesses, titillant sa fente et le rendant pour la première fois conscient de sa nudité.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » coassa-t-il en tentant de se dérober.

« Parce que te voir pleurer une seule fois ne m'a pas suffit. J'en veux plus. C'est comme une putain de _drogue_. Je me sens planer quand ses grosses, épaisses larmes débordent de tes yeux effrayés. Je suis désolé de te dire que tu préféreras sans doute que je t'ai donné la potion d'Hermione plutôt que celle de ma réserve personnelle, au final. Mais même un serpent comme toi doit-être reconnaissant d'avoir une chance de vivre, même un semblant de vie, je me trompe ? »

_Faible_, dit son esprit. Sa faiblesse l'avait condamné à toutes sortes de tortures inconnues de la baguette de Potter. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé… Harry ? » demanda-t-il, utilisant son prénom dans l'espoir de susciter quelques réminiscences de l'ancien Potter. Ca ne marcha pas.

Riant tout seul, le brun s'assit sur une chaise. Draco pouvait seulement voir le bas de son corps, dans sa position fœtale, mais chaque chaise était un trône pour Potter. Ses jambes étaient écartées et il se tenait voûté. Il tapait sa baguette contre sa cuisse. « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive à tous ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Il fit un large mouvement de baguette et le blond se crispa. « On m'a placé dans une position de pouvoir. On m'a donné carte blanche. J'ai entraîné mes amis avec moi. Désormais… désormais, on contrôle tout. »

« Le Ministre, » Draco articula d'une voix rauque, se rappelant les élections de l'année précédente. Elles étaient presque annuelles depuis la fin de la guerre. Lui-même ne votait pas. Ils étaient presque tous des Sang-de-Bourbe de toute façon.

« Le Ministre n'est rien qu'un pantin prêt à tout pour entrer dans mes bonnes grâce. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que le blond commença à suspecter qu'il attendait une réponse. « Non… ? »

« Non, » confirma Potter. « Nous sommes ici pour parler de toi. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher ? Si je dois être le sujet de la conversation, je devrais au moins pouvoir être en position d'y participer. » Il prenait un risque et il le savait, mais son corps tout entier était tendu et gelé, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment enrober sa demande, surtout sans savoir ce que Potter avait en tête.

« J'adorerai pouvoir te détacher, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de confiance entre nous. » Sa voix semblait songeuse, comme s'il offrait à Draco la chance de proposer une solution.

« Laisse mes mains liées. Bordel, attache-moi dans une différente position. Laisse-moi juste bouger. »

Potter ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, en un mouvement atroce et fulgurant, ses liens se détendirent pour se resserrer aussitôt, différemment, nouant ses mains devant lui, puis levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, le remettant sur ses pieds. Ses mains liées se fixèrent au plafond et Draco du se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas pendre dans le vide.

« C'est mieux ? » La voix du brun était rieuse.

« Beaucoup mieux, » aboya Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à décider quelle position était la pire, mais au moins il pouvait voir Potter, même si ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Le brun était l'image même de l'insouciance nonchalante. Son manque total de peur ou d'intérêt pour lui le faisait grincer des dents. A une époque, les yeux de Potter brillaient de rage et de méfiance quand il le regardait. Aujourd'hui, son regard sur la silhouette nue de Draco était simplement indulgent.

« Draco Malfoy, » commença-t-il, se levant et marchant autour du blond en cercles irréguliers. « Vous êtes informellement accusé de violation de domicile, tentative de kidnapping, obstruction aux affaires du Ministère, complot en vue d'une trahison, sédition, et agression à l'encontre d'un bourreau du Ministère. »

« Agression ? Bourreau ? » Draco se tordit le cou pour suivre Potter des yeux tandis qu'il continuait ses cercles autour de lui.

« Tu as réussi à balancer quelques coups à Ron je crois ? » La voix de Potter était pleine d'assurance, mais contenait tout de même une pointe de sarcasme. « Ronald Weasley, Bourreau. C'était une blague au début, juste un titre provisoire pendant qu'ils créaient un nouveau département juste pour nous. Hermione Granger, Jury. »

« Harry Potter, Juge, » chuchota Draco, réalisant peu à peu. C'était bien trop de pouvoir. Le Ministre devait être complètement fou pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait.

« Ca en jette pas vrai ? » La main du brun toucha l'épaule de Draco, et il se recula avec force, seulement pour se retrouver les pieds ballottant au-dessus du sol. Potter le stabilisa et fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, ses phalanges effleurant presque tendrement les fesses de Draco.

« Alors, que veux-tu de moi ? Je n'ai aucune information, je n'ai pas d'argent… » Draco grinça des dents en se confessant, mais il avait besoin de savoir exactement ce que cherchait Potter pour le manipuler au mieux. Son plan pour trouver son père avait échoué son plan d'urgence, après s'être fait capturé, n'incluait pas vraiment le fait d'être attaché nu devant Harry Potter.

« Tu penses vraiment avoir quelque chose à offrir ? » lui demanda Potter, se tenant à nouveau en face de Draco, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Tu penses avoir quelque chose que je ne pourrai obtenir de personne d'autre ? »

Bien que survivre soit une priorité dans son esprit, quelque chose chez Potter l'avait toujours fait sortir de ses gonds. « Tout chez moi te fait défaut. »

Au grand étonnement de Draco, Potter rit. « Eh bien, il y a là matière à réflexion. Je verrai si tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire dans quelques heures. Bon courage. »

Potter le dépassa et Draco se contorsionna pour regarder derrière lui, juste à temps pour voir le brun disparaître derrière une porte. « Et merde, » gémit-il. Il aurait du savoir que ses insultes insignifiantes étaient comparables à un couteau en plastique à côté du sort Mortel de Potter. Il ne pouvait même pas l'érafler, tandis que l'autre pouvait le détruire sous n'importe quel angle.

Peu de temps après qu'il se fut retrouvé seul, les lumières de la pièce diminuèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré de ténèbres. Ne plus pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose rendit son équilibre plus précaire, et il se balança d'avant en arrière, ses orteils glissant contre le sol de pierre.

Pendant un instant de lucidité saisissante, Draco réalisa que s'il voulait rester en vie – ce qui était le cas – il allait devoir faire tout ce que Potter dirait. Ca lui demanderait beaucoup d'effort, et un bon jeu d'acteur, mais il était doué pour ça. Toute sa vie lui avait servi d'apprentissage, après tout.

Et l'homme qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur les demi-vérités et les omissions était quelque part dans le même bâtiment que lui. Draco avait été à deux doigts de le trouver, il en était persuadé. Il voulait seulement lui apprendre que Narcissa n'était plus de ce monde. Lucius méritait au moins de le savoir. Lui-même ne serait jamais capable de lui pardonner d'avoir entraîné sa famille dans sa chute, mais il était toujours son père, et il avait le droit de faire le deuil de sa femme.

Incapable de croire que Narcissa avait prémédité son overdose de potion de sommeil, Draco maintenait que le dosage avait était faussé, mal préparé, incorrectement mesuré. Elle était rendue folle d'angoisse par la perte de son mari, la perte de sa maison et de son argent. Il lui restait Draco mais… il avait l'habitude de ne pas être assez.

L'attente sembla durer des heures, et si les mots qu'avaient lancés Potter en partant étaient exacts, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Malgré tout, Draco put finalement entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Harry aimerait savoir si tu as quelque chose à lui dire. » La voix de Granger était claire et forte. D'après le rai de lumière dans son dos, elle se tenait sans doute debout sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Rien, » murmura Draco d'une voix cassée, le simple fait de remuer les lèvres et sentir sa gorge vibrer envoyant de nouvelles vagues de douleur à travers son corps. Il s'était cru engourdi, mais n'était même pas aussi chanceux.

Granger soupira. « Il sera déçu d'entendre ça. »

« Non ! » Draco essaya de se retourner pour lui faire face. « Je voulais dire… Je n'ai rien. Rien à offrir. Dis-lui. »

Au lieu d'une réponse, il entendit la porte claquer. A son grand soulagement, les torches se rallumèrent et il fut finalement capable de se stabiliser. Malheureusement, il pouvait aussi voir les minces filets de sang dû aux chaînes qui coulaient sur son bras. S'il réussissait à…

Draco secoua la tête. Raisonner de cette façon était ridicule. Il n'était pas en position de menacer Potter. Il était complètement à sa merci. S'il frappait, il serait frappé. Fin de l'histoire.

Résigné, il étudia le mur devant lui, essayant de retenir ses larmes de douleur et d'impuissance.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Draco sut immédiatement que c'était Potter. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ses pas, lourds et mesurés, qui le dénonçait.

« Je savais que tu comprenais vite, » dit Potter, s'arrêtant une fois de plus en face de lui. Il y avait une nouvelle tâche de sang sur son jean, près de sa cheville. Draco blêmit.

« Pitié, » gémit-il. Comme il secouait la tête, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, en fin de compte. Ses joues étaient fraîches et humides.

Potter fit un pas en avant. Bien que Draco soit plus grand et ne se tienne sur la pointe des pieds, il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans sa proximité. Il émanait de lui un pouvoir désagréable, moins sophistiqué que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais plus intense que celui de son père. Immédiat.

« Pitié quoi ? »

« Relâche-moi, » chuchota Draco, étouffant un sanglot. « Tu peux même me mettre avec mon père. Mais ne… ne me tues pas.

« J'ai déjà décidé de ne pas te tuer. » Le pouce du brun caressa sa joue, effleura une larme et vint frotter sa lèvre inférieure. « J'ai décidé de te garder. »

« Ici ? Tu vas me garder ici ? »

« Pas dans cette pièce, » répondit Potter avec un petit rire. « Mais, oui. Avec moi. Comme… un animal de compagnie, je suppose. »

Draco rit. Il le regretta aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard. Heureusement pour lui, Potter semblait juste amusé. « Tu ne peux pas me garder ici. »

« Bien sûr que si, » le contredit-il d'une voix peu concernée.

« On va se rendre compte de ma disparition. »

« Et tout le monde pensera 'bon débarras' tu ne crois pas ? Je peux tout aussi bien te garder que te tuer. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, cependant. J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Ne me cause pas de problème. J'ai déjà du entendre les commentaires plutôt sonores d'Hermione sur la question, et je ne veux pas lui donner davantage de sujet de plainte. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, abasourdi que Potter lui dise de ne pas rendre sa vie plus compliquée alors que, dans le même temps, il lui apprenait qu'il allait ruiner la sienne.

Potter le regarda patauger pendant un moment, sa tête penchée sur le côté et ses yeux verts étincelants. « Je tiens toujours ton père tu sais. Il _est_ vivant. » Derrière le ton neutre, la menace était sous-jacente.

En tenant compte, Draco acquiesça et déglutit. « Tu le laisseras partir ? Si je promets de rester… de me laisser faire ? »

« Ce genre de marché implique ton consentement, tu en es conscient. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ça ? »

_Non_, répondit-il mentalement, sa fierté lui demandant déjà d'arrêter de supplier pour sa vie. Malgré tout, s'il répondait ça, ce n'était pas comme si Potter allait le laisser partir. Au moins de cette façon, il pouvait sauver son père, qui aurait encore le temps d'engendrer un autre héritier et de poursuivre la lignée des Malfoy. C'était la seule sorte de loyauté que Draco connaissait.

« Oui. »

Potter supprima l'espace entre eux. Sa confiance était presque terrifiante pour Draco, qui ne l'avait jamais vu au contrôle de cette façon. Avant, c'était une chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter – être capable de mettre le brun en rogne. Maintenant, rien de ce qu'il disait ne traversait la carapace de Potter, et ce sentiment d'insignifiance, d'impuissance, le rendait tendu et incertain.

Une main chaude se posa sur ses pectoraux, le pouce de Potter s'attardant sur son téton durcit. Draco n'avait pas réalisé combien il était gelé, sans source de chaleur pour point de comparaison. Il essaya de se dérober au toucher, mais ses bras semblaient prêts à se détacher de son corps, et il ne voulait pas perdre son équilibre précaire.

« Même avec toutes les choses… les horribles, sales, _mauvaises_ choses que je peux – et que je vais – te faire… Tu acceptes quand même le marché ? » Potter sourit et pinça cruellement son téton.

Haletant, Draco lutta pour ne pas s'écarter trop violemment. La soumission – c'est ce qu'il voulait simuler. « Oui. »

Les doigts de Potter relâchèrent sa chair douloureuse et glissèrent sur son corps. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Quel genre de tortures le brun avait-il en tête ? La douleur n'avait jamais été son truc. Il glapit quand les doigts encerclèrent son sexe mou. Les yeux verts, plus brillants qu'ils n'auraient du l'être, ne quittèrent jamais les siens quand Potter le prit en main, avec une infinie patience, pour l'amener à un stade de semi-érection.

« Je n'aime pas passer de marché, » lui dit Potter, sa main le malaxant toujours, passant sur son prépuce et effleurant la tête de sa queue jusqu'à ce que Draco se cambre involontairement sous la caresse. « Je n'aime pas être redevable, ni me sentir obligé de faire quelque chose. Alors je ne vais pas accepter ta proposition. »

Maudit Potter ! Draco jura contre son corps traître. Il avait avoué sa faiblesse – Lucius – et maintenant le brun savait exactement comment le contraindre. Il en fit d'ailleurs une démonstration quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je vais te garder à mes côtés. Tu vas me servir et m'obéir. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te punirai. Si ta faute est impardonnable, je tuerai Lucius Malfoy. Ou je te forcerai à le tuer. Peu importe ce que je décide, ce sera atroce et ça te détruira. Tu acceptes ces conditions ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je refuse ? » demanda Draco, obligeant sa voix à rester neutre, malgré sa queue gonflée et palpitante.

Potter le serra brutalement. « Aucun de vous deux ne vivra. »

Ce n'était pas un marché. Ce n'était pas un échange. C'était seulement… la seule option. Draco voulait vivre, évidemment – et il voulait que son père vive, lui aussi. Lucius Malfoy pouvait être tordu et cruel, mais il était encore et serait toujours le seul père de Draco. Il devait au moins sauver ça il n'avait plus rien d'autre.

La main de Potter se fit plus rapide, son poignet se contorsionnant pour accompagner ses caresses, sa paume frottant doucement la tête sensible du pénis de Draco. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché si intimement. Potter semblait savoir exactement ce que Draco aimait, ce qui amènerait les réponses qu'il désirait.

Son orgasme repoussa les limites du plaisir jusque dans la douleur, accompagnant sa défaite. « Non, » gémit-il quand sa semence recouvrit la main de Potter. Sans la poigne du brun pour le retenir, il se serait balancé au bout de ses liens, mais Potter le soutint, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et lui répétant combien il était un bon garçon.

Draco avait envie de pleurer. Mais il l'avait déjà fait devant Potter, et voilà où ça l'avait mené – l'autre avait dit qu'il voulait le voir pleurer encore et encore. Maudit soit-il s'il devait faire plaisir à Potter de cette façon. La respiration tremblante, il rassembla les maigres fortes qui lui restaient et se tourna vers Potter. Nu et épuisé, transpirant et tendu, il ne faisait pas grande impression.

Potter gloussa et essuya sa main sur le ventre de Draco. Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de se redresser pour admirer son travail. Draco tenta de soutenir son regard, mais après avoir remis sa vie entre ses mains, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose pour se battre.

« J'espère que tu ne perdras pas cette bataille, Draco, » lui dit Potter en souriant. Son prénom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une abomination. Comment quelqu'un destiné à être un héro pouvait-il finir si froid et cruel ?

« Compte là-dessus, » gronda Draco avec une férocité qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Au lieu de répondre, Potter le contourna, sa main s'attardant sur ce qu'il considérait indubitablement comme sa nouvelle propriété. Draco frissonna. Au bout d'un moment, le brun le laissa de nouveau seul, et à ce moment-là seulement, Draco autorisa les ténèbres à le consumer. Ce fut seulement là qu'il pleura.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de retour dès le premier chapitre. J'espère que la suite de la première partie vous plaira, et je vous donne rendez-vous le 30 septembre pour le chapitre 3 !

**Avertissement :** Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette fiction est très dure, et comporte pas mal de scènes de sexe non consentant (bien que cela reste assez soft, il me semble) et d'avilissement. Elle est très sombre et assez dérangeante, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic. Je la trouve vraiment intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique, et particulièrement bien écrite dans sa version originale, ce qui ne gâche rien, mais il est certain qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde (les avis divergeaient déjà en anglais), alors si vous ne le sentez pas, à votre guise.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde magique sont à **J.K.R**, l'histoire est à **LiteraryBeauty**, et seule la traduction est de moi.

**Première Partie (2/2)**

Ce fût Granger qui vint le libérer de ses chaînes. Entre-temps, son corps s'était transformé en un large réceptacle de douleur. Le plus infime mouvement provoquait des vagues de souffrance si intenses qu'il s'était évanoui plusieurs fois.

« Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça, » dit Granger, lançant un sort qui amena Draco jusqu'à un banc en acier gelé.

Le soulagement de ne plus être attaché atténua la douleur. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque. Il se força à ne pas flancher quand elle pointa sa baguette sur lui elle soulagea simplement la douleur dans ses muscles meurtris.

« Harry. Ron. Moi. Après la guerre… » Elle se tue, et Draco comprit. _Après la guerre_. Ces mots étaient sur les lèvres de tout le monde durant les mois qui avaient suivis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les foules avaient attendu une nouvelle voie, un nouveau leader. Quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Le nouveau Dumbledore.

Ils avaient obtenus quelque chose de bien différent.

« Vous avez tous perdus la tête. » Il soutint son regard du mieux qu'il le put, mais il était dans un tel état d'épuisement que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Quand Granger reprit la parole, il se força à les rouvrir. La connaissance, c'était bien connu, était le plus grand des pouvoirs.

« Non. Au contraire. Je sais que de ton point de vue, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais c'est la _seule _façon. En quatre ans, quatre Ministres. En quatre ans, quatre morts. Deux assassinats, un suicide, et un accident hautement suspect. Les sympathisants Mangemorts et les milices ont encouragé l'agitation, et ont quasiment semé le chaos. Plus personne ne veut se présenter désormais. Nous sommes restés sans Ministre pendant des mois quand nous avons été assignés à nos nouveaux rôles. Harry reste, bien que nous _ayons_ maintenant un Ministre, la plus importante figure politique. Seule l'unanimité du Magenmagot pourrait le stopper, et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Il accompli ce que nos précédents leaders étaient trop faibles ou trop corrompus pour faire. »

« C'est bien trop de pouvoir pour une seule personne, en particulier un maniaque tel que Potter. » Draco n'était pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé aux Ministres. Personne ne l'était, à son avis. Il avait simplement supposé qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de gérer la pression et avaient démissionné. Il comprenait maintenant combien il avait été naïf – la fin de la guerre n'avait pas fait disparaître tous les méchants. _Lui_ était toujours en vie après tout. Et même s'il n'avait pas d'ambitions politiques, les autres en avaient.

Le visage de Granger devint dur. Elle se baissa à hauteur de la silhouette affaissée sur le banc qu'était Draco, et il se recroquevilla instinctivement. Elle était presque aussi puissante qu'Harry, aussi bien magiquement que politiquement.

« Harry a fait, en une année, davantage pour le monde magique qu'aucun autre Ministre durant des décennies, et certainement plus que ses prédécesseurs depuis la fin de la guerre. » Sa voix était froide et coupante, ses yeux plissés et sans pitié ancrés dans ceux de Draco.

Toussant faiblement, le blond ferma les yeux. « Tu m'excuseras si je ne partage pas ton sentiment. Potter enferme, torture et tue des Mangemorts dans sa propre maison. Je me moque de ses pouvoirs, et de l'approbation qu'il obtient ce n'est pas juste. »

Granger pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant Draco comme s'il était un étrange problème d'Arithmancie. « C'est juste s'il dit que ça l'est. »

Draco s'étrangla. « Tu ne peux pas croire ça ! » Comment Granger pouvait-elle justifier les meurtres des Mangemorts, sachant que la guerre avait commencé par les meurtres des Né-Moldus ? Ne voyait-elle pas l'hypocrisie dans tout ça ?

« Je crois en lui. » Elle se redressa, sa conduite redevenant professionnelle et détachée. « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler politique avec toi, Malfoy. Je voulais te dire que si tu tentes de t'échapper ou de faire du mal à Harry de quelque façon que ce soit, tu mourras. Sans hésitation. Ne rêve pas. Harry a la loyauté de cette maison. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le sous-estimer. »

Draco n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Potter avait clairement perdu la tête, et lui-même ne souhaitait pas se faire à son tour entraîner là-dedans. « Merci pour l'avertissement. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles alors ? » Ca le tuait de demander, mais Granger pouvait être une alliée, et il aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir s'il comptait survivre – et il en avait bien l'intention.

Semblant réaliser qu'il n'était pas sarcastique, elle lui répondit, « Fais ce qu'il te dit. Ne le mets pas en colère. Ne demande rien. » Elle se détourna et chassa une poussière imaginaire sur son tailleur Moldu. « Très bien, allons-y, » lâcha-t-elle.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, Draco tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans ses épaules, son dos, ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses bras… partout. Conscient de sa nudité mais incapable d'y remédier, il la suivit alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, le menant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une volée de marche. Il reconnut vaguement la demeure qu'il avait visitée dans sa jeunesse. En ce temps-là, elle était sombre, lugubre, et oppressante. La même atmosphère régnait toujours, mais le décor avait été modifié de façon significative. Il variait entre une trop grande luminosité, comme une gaité forcée, et les ténèbres voilées dont il se souvenait. Le plafond, cependant, était d'un blanc éclatant, et il dut détourner les yeux.

Granger ouvrit une porte d'un sort informulé accompagné d'un mouvement de baguette compliqué. Elle s'immobilisa ensuite, attendant manifestement que Draco entre dans la pièce. La haine lui consumait les entrailles alors qu'il pensait que si les choses s'étaient déroulées comme il l'espérait, ce serait elle qui se serait courbée devant lui.

Après s'être avancé dans la pièce, il se retourna et lui cracha dessus, sa salive heurtant la veste de son costume au niveau de la poitrine.

« C'était une erreur, » dit-elle d'un ton léger, se nettoyant d'un sort. « Devine qui doit nourrir les prisonniers ? »

Elle ne devait pas espérer de réponse, puisqu'elle claqua la porte sur l'expression féroce de Draco. Il sentit clairement les protections se former quand elle l'enferma à l'intérieur. Le claquement de ses talons s'éloigna, et ce ne fut que quand tout fut silencieux qu'il se détendit et observa les alentours, s'interdisant de penser à sa menace et à la stupidité de sa rébellion.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne comportait aucun signe particulier. Elle ressemblait à une chambre d'amis, ou à une chambre d'hôtel de classe moyenne – bien qu'il manque d'expérience dans tout ce qui n'était pas parfaitement chic. La tête de lit en bois était sans attrait, les poignets de la commode grossiers – du cuivre – la fenêtre de tout évidence condamnée, éclairant la pièce du genre de lumière artificielle qui lui donnait des maux de tête.

Il pensait d'abord passer quelques temps à explorer la chambre pour chercher une sortie, un défaut, une quelconque issue. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à exploiter. Cependant, il était si fatigué qu'il finit par s'allonger sur le lit. Il décida que remonter les couvertures sur lui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, il était ici pour y rester, si ce que Potter disait était vrai.

_Pourquoi_ Potter le gardait-il ? Juste pour l'humilier, le traîner dans la boue ? Comment pourrait-il réussir à voir son père ? Est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher ?

Draco eut un rire désabusé à la dernière question. Bien sûr que non. Qui le pourrait ? Qui voudrait simplement essayer, contre le triumvirat aux pouvoirs illimités ? Tout le monde magique était persuadé que Potter, Granger et Weasley ne faisaient que le bien. Et lui, un Malfoy et un ancien Mangemort, était l'ennemi. A leurs yeux, tout ce qu'on pourrait bien lui faire était mérité.

Etait-il malfaisant juste parce que Potter l'avait décidé ? Qui était-il si personne ne connaissait son existence excepté Potter ?

Epuisé, Draco ferma les yeux et sentit poindre le mal de tête qu'il avait prédit. Il espérait que Granger n'était pas sérieuse quand elle le menaçait de ne pas le nourrir. Il était déjà affamé.

**OoOoOoO**

Cette nuit, Potter vint.

Draco remarqua immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce, même si la fenêtre enchantée était noire et l'empêchait de distinguer quelque chose. Potter ressemblait davantage à une force physique l'écrasant qu'à une silhouette sur le pas de la porte.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Le sous-entendu de Potter quand il avait dit que Draco était là pour « servir et obéir » avait tourné dans son esprit, même endormi. Des images de lui dans un uniforme de bonne, époussetant les étagères, s'étaient mêlées à l'angoisse de se retrouver attaché et bâillonné à la merci de Potter.

« Maintenait, je vais voir si tu vaux le coup, » répondit-il. Un éclat blanc dans le noir révéla son rictus. Draco frissonna.

La fraîcheur abrupte lui rappela qu'il n'avait strictement aucun vêtement. Les draps auraient suffi à sa pudeur s'il avait eut la présence d'esprit de les attraper. Ils étaient maintenant sur le sol, et lui-même était plus nu que jamais. Il y avait encore davantage de vulnérabilité à être nu dans un lit que nu et attaché.

« Allonge-toi. » Potter monta sur le lit. Draco pouvait seulement distinguer le contour de sa silhouette, mais il agita sa baguette et la lampe s'éclaira doucement, illuminant Potter. « Adorable, » dit-il, ses yeux parcourant le corps rougissant de Draco.

« Va te faire foutre, » aboya-t-il, repliant ses genoux sur lui-même pour se cacher.

« Allons, allons, » le réprimanda Potter, posant une main chaude sur le mollet tremblant de Draco. « Sois gentil, ou Papa le regrettera. » Riant doucement, Potter appuya sur les genoux de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il les déplie, jambes tendues devant lui.

Il s'y était attendu, mais son sang se glaça malgré tout. Granger pouvait défendre Potter autant qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait aucune manière pour justifier ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Draco, détestant la résignation qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Il cachait son intimité de ses mais, mais il se sentit toujours aussi exposé face au regard pénétrant de Potter.

« Qu'es-tu prêt à offrir ? » Les doigts de Potter dessinaient des cercles sur sa rotule, le faisant remuer, mais il combattit le réflexe de se dégager complètement.

« Rien, » cracha-t-il. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais merde s'il n'y avait pas _encore_ chez Potter quelque chose qu'il le rendait fou de la pire des manières.

« Dommage, » dit Potter d'une voix chantante. Des doigts cruels pincèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et continuèrent alors même que Draco se tordait et haletait. « Tellement sensible. Juste un pincement. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes bien ta situation. Je vais te _blesser_ si tu ne m'obéis pas. Tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre que tu puisses marcher, voir, ou utiliser tes mains ? »

Quand Draco se reprit, l'intensité du pincement s'amoindrit. « S'il te plaît, » chuchota-t-il, effrayé. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

« C'est mieux, » dit Potter d'une voix apaisante. Ses doigts caressaient maintenant la contusion bleutée sur sa peau fragile. « Allonge-toi pour moi. »

Avec un estomac suffisamment tendu pour le faire vomir à la plus maigre sollicitation, Draco s'inclina jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Blanc, bien trop blanc.

Quand les mains de Potter lui écartèrent doucement les jambes, Draco geignit. Il savait depuis le début que les intentions de Potter envers lui étaient… de _ce _genre. Ce genre de torture et de punition ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, durant la courte époque de règne du Lord Noir, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé en être un jour la victime.

« Chuttt, tout va bien. » Les caresses de Potter étaient rassurantes, et Draco les détestait. Il détestait ses mains, son visage, ses yeux… lui-même.

Potter s'installa à genoux entre les jambes de Draco, et il essaya automatiquement de les refermer, mais elles heurtèrent simplement les cuisses fermes de Potter, alors il les écarta de nouveau pour éviter tout contact. Ses mains agrippèrent le drap sous l'effet de la frustration.

Si on lui avait un jour appris ce que son destin lui réservait, il aurait ricané sans en croire un mot. Un Malfoy aurait _toujours_ combattu, un Malfoy aurait _toujours_ atteint le sommet. Pourtant, il était là, _laissant_ Potter le violer de cette manière intime. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien précises et efficaces les menaces pouvaient être. Menaces contre son père et contre lui-même. Qu'était la fierté face à la cécité ? Qu'était la dignité si son père devait en mourir ?

« Va au diable, » chuchota-t-il alors que la main anormalement chaude de Potter commençait à manipuler son sexe mou. Il garda les yeux fermement clos sous la cruauté désinvolte. Il avait toujours été extrêmement sensible, facile à exciter and et encore plus facile à faire jouir. Ca avait été génial quand il était adolescent, parce que se branler prenait seulement deux minutes d'effort. Quand il était devenu sexuellement actif, il avait du apprendre rapidement comment se contenir, et ça avait été dur, mais ça… ce n'était pas prévu. Son corps était un traitre.

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant… » Potter eut un rictus, ses doigts taquinant la tête déjà humide du sexe gonflé de Draco. Il manipula le prépuce jusqu'à révéler un gland brillant, qu'il tapota, envoyant Draco tressaillir et gémir.

Tournant la tête sur le côté pour faire face à la prétendue fenêtre, Draco imagina que c'était peut-être la fenêtre qui était vraie, et que c'était _lui_ qui était faux, cette pièce, Potter et tout le reste n'était qu'un sort. La fenêtre était réelle.

Les légers attouchements de Potter sur sa bite s'arrêtèrent et il commença à devenir plus sérieux. Une de ses mains étalait la pré-semence sur sa hampe et l'autre contraint doucement l'une des jambes de Draco à s'appuyer sur son épaule. Le désir de ramener sa jambe à lui et de frapper Potter droit dans son visage moqueur était presque irrésistible, mais il se contint. Même si Draco réussissait à tuer Potter d'une quelconque manière, le Jury et le Bourreau se rendrait compte de sa disparition, sans parler de celle de son père.

« Laisse-toi simplement aller, » l'encouragea Potter. Pendant un instant, il sembla presque humain, presque normal. Ses doigts titillèrent l'anus de Draco, et le blond pouvait sentir sa bite pulser en rythme avec les horribles caresses.

Après avoir craché sur ses doigts, Potter les enfonça à l'intérieur de Draco. Non habitué à ce genre de traitement, Draco s'arqua sur le lit. Son sexe se retrouva alors pressé dans l'étroite poigne de Potter, et avant qu'il ne puisse se stopper, il répétait le mouvement, poussant contre la main de Potter et contre ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Après un court instant, cependant, il se contraint à arrêter, enflammé par la honte. Avec un cri de frustration désespéré, il couvrit son visage de ses mains et _sanglota_, un son sec et violent, sans larmes mais douloureux de signification.

« Oui, oui, » psalmodiait Potter, ses mains soulevant, tordant, poussant et ondulant, heurtant ce point en lui, cet endroit qui rendait Draco faible, comme si son corps n'avait pas encore était suffisamment humilié.

Dans une défaite silencieuse, Draco jouit. Il le ressentit jusque dans ses veines, comme une vibration. Sa seule consolation fut de souiller le stupide jean Moldu de Potter, mais même cela lui fut retiré quand, d'un mouvement de baguette, les tâches disparurent. Uniquement sur Potter, cependant la poitrine de Draco brillait toujours de sa propre semence.

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa et il se mit à haleter quand Potter remit presque tendrement sa jambe sur le lit. Il tapota la hanche de Draco avant de se glisser hors du lit. Draco demanda presque – presque – si Potter comptait faire quelque chose pour son propre plaisir deux fois, il avait emmené Draco à la jouissance, à chaque fois en arborant lui-même une érection, mais ne faisant rien pour se soulager.

« A demain, Draco, » dit Potter avec un sourire. Draco le regarda quitter la pièce d'un regard brumeux. Il sentit les protections se remettre en place. Un instant plus tard, la lumière diminua, puis s'éteignit.

Nettoyant son torse avec un coin du drap, Draco réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sortir d'ici. Il ne trouva rien. C'était uniquement de sa faute, réalisa-t-il, pour avoir débarqué ici comme un Gryffondor. Il aurait attendre plus longtemps, réfléchir à un meilleur plan, ou mieux encore, abandonner son père. Sa capture n'avait été bénéfique à aucun d'eux.

Draco s'était déjà senti sans espoir auparavant. Il se jura à lui-même qu'après avoir traversé ça en vie, qu'il ne se mettrait plus jamais dans une position semblable. C'aurait du être Potter sous _son_ contrôle. Il n'aurait certainement pas mendié pour se faire branler.

Quel jeu jouait Potter ?

Et _comment_ Draco pouvait-il le battre ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Eh bien, me voici avec 12 jours de retard pour poster la suite de cette traduction… Que dire ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, et pourtant, je les adoré. Comme beaucoup, j'ai préféré privilégié la publication du chapitre plutôt que les réponses. Pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas L'Accueil des Soldats : j'ai perdu ma clé USB sur laquelle le chapitre était presque entièrement traduit, alors je m'y suis recollée… Je me dois aussi d'ajouter que je suis très, très, _très_ occupée en ce moment, tellement que je pourrai en hurler de frustration, et que ma vie sentimentale ressemble une fois de plus à une mauvaise série télé alors voilà, je me suis pressée au maximum malgré l'ouragan. Je ferai tout mon possible pour poster la suite le 20 ! Quand à ceux qui attendent la suite de L'Accueil des Soldats, la suite sera là le 30, elle est déjà traduite.

Pour les fans de psycho, comme moi (ben oui, sinon pourquoi traduire une fic pareil ?), j'attire votre attention sur la deuxième partie du chapitre qui est, pour moi, le moment décisif de l'histoire. On m'a aussi demandé où se trouvait la version originale : vous pouvez la lire sur le site **The Hex Files** sous son titre original, **Follow You**.

**Avertissement :** Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette fiction est très dure, et comporte pas mal de scènes de sexe non consentant (bien que cela reste assez soft, il me semble) et d'avilissement. Elle est très sombre et assez dérangeante, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic. Je la trouve vraiment intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique, et particulièrement bien écrite dans sa version originale, ce qui ne gâche rien, mais il est certain qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde (les avis divergeaient déjà en anglais), alors si vous ne le sentez pas, à votre guise.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde magique sont à **J.K.R**, l'histoire est à **LiteraryBeauty**, et seule la traduction est de moi.

**Deuxième Partie (1/2)**

Potter mit trois jours à se lasser de ses visites dans la chambre de Draco. Il l'en avait informé, et Draco était sûr de ne pas avoir pu dissimuler la joie qu'il ressentait. Il était éreinté – et pas seulement parce que Potter s'obstinait à le faire jouir parfois jusqu'à trois fois par jour. Non, ses émotions avaient pris l'aspect d'une jungle insondable qu'il ne voulait pas se risquer à examiner, et il n'espérait rien de plus qu'un peu de véritable intimité.

Malheureusement, il s'était mépris sur les intentions de Potter. Plus tard ce jour-là, Granger était venue et l'avait conduit jusqu'à une chambre beaucoup plus grande et adaptée à ses goûts et ses exigences, en dépit de la prédominance de rouge. Il s'était dirigé vers le lit, mais Granger s'était éclairci la voix de cette insupportable manière qui lui était propre, et quand il s'était tourné vers elle, elle lui avait désigné une paillasse au sol. Elle n'était composée que d'un oreiller fin et d'un drap. Ce n'était pas convenable pour un Croup, et encore moins pour un Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lente, se sentant dangereux pour la première fois depuis sa capture.

« Ton lit. » Il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans sa voix, aucun triomphe. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué, et loin de vouloir se trouver là.

« Je préfère l'ancien, merci bien. » A _ça_, il aurait préféré dormir dans la rue, rien que pour le sous-entendu contenu dans la paillasse. Animal. _Jouet_. Et pour accroitre cette impression, un anneau d'argent était fixé dans le sol, juste à côté du lit de fortune, et Draco _savait_ que son collier – ce _putain de collier_ – y serait attaché.

Granger haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. »

Désespéré, Draco tenta une nouvelle tactique. « Tu dois te rendre compte que Potter a complètement perdu la tête. Toi et moi… on peut faire quelque chose. Lui faire suivre une foutue thérapie ou un truc du genre. C'est un danger pour la société Granger ! »

« Il a fait plus de bien à la société que tout ce que tu pourrais faire, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. » En dépit de ses mots, elle semblait incertaine, comme si elle tentait de se convaincre autant que lui.

Draco en profita pour insister. « Peut-être, mais tout le bien qu'il fait n'est rien face à _ça_. »

Aussitôt, ses traits se durcirent et Draco reconnut son erreur. Ce n'était pas _sa_ situation qui la dérangeait, mais plutôt ce que Potter pourrait devenir et les problèmes que cela entraîneraient à plus grande échelle. Changeant de plan une nouvelle fois, Draco reprit, « Aujourd'hui, c'est moi, mais qu'est-ce qui passera dans quelques temps, quand quelqu'un fera quelque chose qui lui déplaît ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand le monde magique, ou même le Ministère, se dressera contre lui ? Tu sais que c'est une simple question de temps avant que les gens ne réalisent que son autorité n'est guère différente de celle dont il les a prétendument sauvés ! »

En un instant, Granger était face à lui, la pointe de sa baguette touchant son nez qui commençait à le chatouiller, bien qu'il ne s'autorise pas à reculer.

« Si tu penses avoir trouvé un allié en moi, Draco Malfoy, tu te trompes lourdement. Je n'oublie pas si facilement. Tu m'aurais tuée si tu avais eu l'occasion de le faire, ne pense pas que je ne te retournerai pas la faveur si tu m'y obliges. Peu importe ce que tu penses savoir, Harry est encore la meilleure arme que notre monde possède. » Les traits de Granger se plissèrent comme si elle tentait de se retenir, mais elle était trop en colère pour ça. « Simplement parce que _tu_ as toujours… Je ne sais pas, ensorcelé son esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne veut pas dire que tout le monde est concerné. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est _toi_ le problème ! »

Draco eu un rire sans joie. Il désigna la paillasse – elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils disent sur le triomphe du mal ? » Lui-même s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_Quand les justes ne font rien._

A l'expression de son visage, Granger avait compris la référence. Malgré tout, elle resta implacable. « Assieds-toi sur la paillasse. Je dois t'y attacher. »

Vaincu mais refusant de le montrer, Draco s'assit. Une chaîne se matérialisa au bout de sa baguette et le relia à l'anneau. Le sort, il le savait, ne pouvait être brisé sans magie. Il l'avait déjà vu cloué des Moldus aux murs des cachots du Manoir. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé dans leur position.

Quand Potter revint, plus tard dans la nuit, ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco et son sourire devint si large que les joues de Draco lui firent mal rien que d'y penser.

« Regarde-toi, » roucoula-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse. « Très seyant. »

Ne rêvant que de lui hurler des insultes, Draco se contenta de lui rendre son regard.

« Oh, mon chaton ne veut pas ronronner ce soir ? » Comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal blessé et non pas d'un homme à la fierté brisée, Potter s'accroupit à côté de la paillasse et caressa la cuisse de Draco. Potter ne lui avait donné pour s'habiller qu'un mince vêtement moulant – Draco n'était jamais réchauffé ni confortable et il savait que Potter en avait pleinement conscience. La tiédeur de sa main le brûlait presque, et Draco ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier. La chaleur était rare mais savourée. Qu'elle doive venir de Potter était malheureux, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Avec Granger, son erreur avait été d'en dire trop. Il allait bien voir si l'opposé fonctionnait avec Potter. Peut-être pourrait-il le mettre dans une rage telle qu'il le frapperait. Draco redoutait la douleur, mais tout – et il en était réellement persuadé – ne pouvait qu'être mieux que le plaisir que Potter le forçait à prendre à la place d'une véritable punition. Etait-ce un quelconque plan génial ? Savait-il qu'il brisait Draco petit à petit en le réduisant uniquement à répondre à ses attouchements ? Potter pouvait-il être aussi malin ?

Les doigts de Potter atteignirent sa queue. Sa réponse à la stimulation fut immédiate – il avait été habitué, en un si court laps de temps, à réagir à son toucher. Il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, et il réussit presque à se croire. Il y serait arrivé plus facilement si le sourire entendu de Potter n'était pas imprimé derrière ses paupières closes.

« Enlève tes vêtements, » lui dit Potter d'une voix basse et exigeante. Il parlait comme si personne ne s'était opposé à lui depuis des années, et pour ce que Draco en savait, c'était la vérité.

Draco se battit contre lui-même, comme à chaque fois. Il suspectait Potter d'être ravi du tourment inscrit sur son visage. Que se passerait-il s'il refusait ? Son père serait en danger. Est-ce que Lucius aurait préféré être torturé plutôt que de voir son unique fils devenir le jouet de l'homme qui avait vaincu son Lord ? Et s'il acceptait, qu'est-ce que cela ferait de lui, hormis une putain ? Combien de temps pourrait-il garder l'intérêt de Potter, et qu'adviendrait-il de lui quand il finirait inévitablement par le perdre ?

Qu'est-ce que Potter _voulait_ de lui ? La soumission ? Un challenge ? Son incomparable et totale destruction ?

Peut-être qu'un instant seulement s'était écoulé, mais il sembla à Draco qu'une décennie avait passé quand il obéit finalement aux instructions. Il ôta la fine chemise en lin de son torse, n'ayant pas plus froid sans qu'avec. Le regard de Potter était lourd et avide sur son corps fin. Draco frissonna. S'extirpant de son pantalon, il se dénuda.

Il ne pouvait pas donner quelque chose sans rien espérer en retour. C'était contre sa nature, contre son essence même, ce qui faisait de lui un Malfoy. Il laisserait Potter prendre son plaisir en volant celui de Draco, mais cette fois, il demanderait quelque chose en échange. S'il restait quelque chose de l'ancien Potter Gryffondor et fair-play, il s'y sentirait forcé.

« Je veux que tu te touches. » Les yeux de Potter étincelaient. Ses lunettes, loin de dissimuler son regard, l'intensifiait – tellement qu'il devait rester caché derrière les verres.

« Comment ? » murmura-t-il, soucieux de ce qu'il demanderait à Potter en retour. S'il le contentait, s'il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui disait…

Il se perdrait. Draco le savait. Des risques devaient cependant être pris, et personne n'était là pour les prendre à sa place.

« Comme tu le ferais si tu étais chez toi. Ou peut-être dans le dortoir de Serpentard, caché derrière les rideaux, un faible sort de Silence protégeant la misérable pudeur à laquelle tu pourrais prétendre. »

Draco pinça les lèvres en entendant l'exacte réminiscence de ses années à Poudlard. Il avait même parfois totalement dédaigné le sort Silence – il aimait la façon dont Blaise le regardait après, pleine de délicieuses promesses, la façon dont Théo rougissait et évitait son regard. Il y avait eu, il le réalisait maintenant, une touche d'exhibitionnisme dans ses actions. Elle était entièrement détruite maintenant : y être forcé l'avait transformée en quelque chose de laid et sale.

Sa main s'activa sur sa queue durcissant doucement. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour se représenter les innombrables images mentales qui amèneraient une jouissance rapide. Mais il ne pouvait voir que lui-même, ses chaînes, et sa bite dans la main de Potter.

« Lève les jambes, » lui ordonna Potter, sa voix presque assez douce pour ne pas interrompre la rêverie de Draco. Ses mains guidèrent les genoux de Draco et glissèrent sur l'étendue de peau, chatouillant les poils blond clair qui disparaissaient à la jointure de sa hanche.

Se concentrant sur lui-même, Draco caressa du pouce la tête de sa queue, étalant le liquide sur toute sa longueur, passant sur la veine qui pulsait, ses doigts accélérant selon ses besoins.

Potter l'explora pendant quelques instants, et Draco se focalisa sur ses propres caresses, ignorant cette main étrangère et impertinente. Il ne put cependant pas l'oublier quand le doigt de Potter se pressa rudement contre la fente de sa bite en y enfonçant son ongle. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent avec encore plus de force quand Potter ricana à la vue du liquide qui s'écoulait après son geste. Profitant de l'offre involontaire de Draco, ses doigts cherchèrent son entrée.

« Ecarte davantage. » Potter appuya sur sa cuisse, l'encourageant à se déplacer.

Draco obéit, étouffant un gémissement quand le doigt de Potter le trouva. Il commença seulement par taquiner les bords, pressant la chair fripée comme pour l'adoucir, alors que la main de Draco s'activait désormais franchement sur son sexe.

« Doucement, » chuchota Potter, et son doigt glissa en lui.

Draco n'était pas inexpérimenté, mais ça faisait longtemps, et il n'était certainement pas habitué à se trouver de ce côté-là de l'action. Il essaya de stopper les horribles bruits qu'il émettait et les sons encourageants de Potter. Il se demandait si Potter croyait réellement que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas un viol, mais il n'était certainement pas en position – physique ou autre – d'y réfléchir.

Après un massage ferme et implacable de la prostate de Draco, Potter rendit toute retenue plus difficile. Draco voulait simplement que tout soit terminé, mais sa situation était précaire et il voulait s'assurer d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait en retour, alors il essaya d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Potter lui donne l'autorisation de jouir. Il n'avait cependant jamais prôné la maîtrise de soi, et hurla quand son orgasme le traversa, son corps se contractant autour des doigts avides de Potter, la semence s'étalant sur son propre torse.

La main de Potter se retira et il lança un sort de Nettoyage sur Draco et lui-même. Potter aida Draco à se rhabiller avec des mouvements tendres, caressant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée.

« Mon père sait-il que je suis là ? » demanda Draco. Il tenta de ne pas paraître trop intéressé, mais Potter avait toujours eu l'étrange habileté de voir à travers lui.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

Draco soupira. « Je veux juste savoir s'il est au courant de ce que je suis devenu. »

Potter resta silencieux pendant un long moment, étudiant le visage de Draco. D'où cette confiance lui venait, Draco se le demanda une fois de plus. Il avait toujours vu Potter comme étant insensé et maladroit, mais il n'y avait quasiment plus rien de ça dans le nouveau Potter. Ne restait-il donc rien de l'élève qu'il avait été ?

« Il ne sait rien. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le sache. Tu voudrais qu'il l'apprenne ? »

Secouant la tête, Draco répondit d'une toute petite voix, « Non. »

« Alors assure-toi que je suis heureux et il restera dans l'ignorance. » Potter fit courir sa paume le long de la poitrine de Draco et sur sa nuque, ayant l'air d'apprécier le collier.

Potter se redressa après s'être assuré que les liens retenant Draco étaient intacts. Il s'installa dans l'énorme lit que Draco aurait souhaité pour lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, la lumière diminua, et peu de temps après ça, Potter ronflait, la respiration tranquille et exempte de toute culpabilité.

Le plan de Draco avait échoué. Oui, il avait découvert que son père ignorait tout de ce qu'il advenait de lui, mais en contrepartie, il avait donné à Potter encore plus d'armes contre lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir traverser ça ? Restait-il même le moindre espoir à essayer ?

**OoOoOoO**

Après tout, Draco songeait en se retournant sans relâche, incapable de dormir sur le dos à cause des coups, et sur le ventre à causes des bleus, énerver Potter n'était pas une _si_ bonne idée que ça.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec… pas un plan, mais une idée, un concept, l'esquisse d'une rébellion qui lui rendrait sa liberté. Entre le moment où il avait été détaché pour utiliser les toilettes et les vingt minutes qui avaient suivi, Draco avait essayé de s'enfuir.

La première fois, il était allé jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Potter avait été trop abasourdi pour l'arrêter quand il était passé devant lui, à travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre jusqu'au vestibule. Il connaissait assez bien la maison, à la fois de son enfance et des dernières semaines, aussi trouva-t-il le chemin de la porte d'entrée en ne se trompant qu'une seule fois. Ses mains liées devant lui, il avait couru trop vite et s'était effondré durement au sol. Il s'était malgré tout relevé et avait rattrapé le temps perdu en accélérant encore davantage.

En y repensant, il n'avait pas vraiment espéré que la porte se serait ouverte, même si Potter lui avait plus tard appris qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée, avait-il dit. Draco n'était pas sûr de le croire, mais il le croyait certainement capable de ce genre de torture mentale. Maintenant, Potter l'en avait assuré, la porte serait à la fois ensorcelée et verrouillée à la main.

Ca n'arrêta pas Draco. Il y avait d'autres moyens de sortir de la maison. Il avait brisé une vitre dans la salle de bain quand Potter l'y avait laissé seul quelques minutes – mais il n'avait pas réussi à se hisser suffisamment haut, et les éclats de verre avaient lacéré ses mains.

Il s'était aussi faufilé jusque dans les cachots. Pas nécessairement pour voir son père, mais pour essayer de trouver une autre sortie. Le Manoir Malfoy regorgeait de passages secrets, voies souterraines et trappes dissimulées – le Square Grimmaurd devait être pareil. Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Non content de ses tentatives d'évasion, il avait également transgressé trop de règles pour pouvoir les compter, même si Potter prétendait que _lui_ les avait comptées, et qu'elles correspondaient au nombre d'entailles que Draco arborait désormais dans le dos. Si la douleur pouvait être une quelconque indication, il avait du en transgresser au moins une centaine. Potter les lui avait cependant fait compter à haute voix, et il savait qu'il y en avait vingt-trois. Et demie – puisque Draco avait _presque_ craché au visage de Potter, mais qu'il s'était retenu à la dernière seconde à la vue de l'étincelle de furie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Draco grogna. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Les contusions étaient de sa faute : il s'était tant débattu contre le fouet que les liens avaient marqué sa peau. A chaque fois que le fouet s'abattait sur sa chaire délicate et intacte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se débattre pour échapper au supplice. Ca n'avait pas marché une seule fois. Potter était sans merci, et il aurait _du_ le savoir.

Le regard de Granger sur lui ne contenait que du dégoût quand elle avait réprimandé Potter pour avoir fait couler du sang. Potter ne l'avait pas écoutée, mais Draco était certain que les coups s'étaient atténués après son intervention. Weasley l'avait inondé de sarcasmes et de moqueries, mais avait finalement quitté la pièce, ennuyé de voir que Potter n'allait pas prendre de mesures plus extrêmes.

Pire encore, si cela était possible, que la punition en elle-même, était ce qu'il s'était passé après. Granger avait marqué quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et annoncé à Potter qu'il aurait besoin d'une potion pour empêcher les blessures de s'infecter. Après qu'elle soit partie, Draco eut l'impression que son dernier vestige d'espoir lui avait été arraché. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il pourrait compter sur _Granger_ pour quoi que ce soit, il aurait hurlé au scandale.

Potter l'avait déplacé, appuyant son dos lacéré contre la pierre. Il avait pris le sexe mou de Draco dans sa bouche et l'avait sucé pendant presque une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Draco soit trop faible et trop assommé par les endorphines pour protester. Son orgasme avait été presque aussi douloureux qu'un nouveau coup de fouet, et Potter avait sourit, se moquant qu'il ait jouit entre ses lèvres.

Potter l'avait léché et Draco l'avait regardé, l'estomac noué. Son sperme était à _l'intérieur_ de lui. Potter s'était contenté d'un rictus.

Pas une fois Draco n'avait vu Potter jouir. C'était toujours, toujours Draco.

Maintenant que c'était terminé et que Draco était mort de fatigue et de douleur, il savait que la leçon avait été assimilée. C'était embarrassant. Il aurait du accueillir la douleur, s'y fondre et la transformer en rage, en pouvoir – une chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour _se battre en retour_. Mais au lieu de ça, Draco était en miettes. Il n'essaierait plus de s'échapper. Le prix à payer était trop élevé. Ses chances de pouvoir sortir avant de se faire prendre étaient trop minces.

Draco changea de nouveau de place avec un gémissement. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration. Le jour allait sans doute bientôt se lever – il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, la douleur trop cuisante l'empêchant de dormir.

« Malfoy, ça suffit, » marmonna une voix ensommeillée.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour cracher son venin, mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il ne pourrait pas forcer Potter à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne devait compter que sur son unique avantage : pour une obscure raison, Potter le voulait.

« Désolé, » dit-il, empêchant le mépris qu'il ressentait de transparaître dans ses mots.

Il y eut un silence, assez dense pour le faire suffoquer. Draco se prit à espérer qu'il le fasse. Peut-être pourrait-il dormir à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La voix de Potter était suspicieuse. Draco essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit-il sans agressivité, laissant plutôt apparaître sa fatigue. « J'ai trop mal pour dormir. »

« Rien de plus que ce que tu ne mérites, » fut la réponse sardonique de Potter. Il semblait complètement indifférent.

Draco se tut. L'approuver aurait été de trop : Potter n'aurait pas cru à un retournement aussi rapide. Et protester aurait bien trop ressemblé à son ancienne personnalité. Il voulait persuader Potter qu'il avait compris la leçon. Il voulait que Potter ait confiance en lui.

« Je vais essayer de dormir, » dit-il plutôt, suffisamment bas pour que Potter doive tendre l'oreille.

La chambre resta silencieuse assez longtemps pour que Draco soit certain que Potter s'était rendormi, le salop. Lui-même se sentait empli d'une douleur lancinante, avec l'impression que son corps faisait deux fois sa taille normale, et Potter rêvait tranquillement – probablement de lui et de sa prochaine humiliation.

Quand il entendit un mouvement, il se replia instinctivement – l'obscurité et l'incapacité de localiser Potter étaient troublantes. Il lui vint à l'esprit, sans doute pour la millième fois, qu'il était absolument sans défense. Attaché au sol, presque nu, vulnérable… à la merci de n'importe qui.

La salle de bain s'éclaira et Draco se tendit pour voir se qui se passait, mais le mouvement raviva la douleur, et il se raidit, respirant profondément pour combattre la sensation presque écrasante.

Potter s'accroupit à côté de la paillasse, une fiole de potion à la main. « Sur le ventre, » lâcha-t-il brusquement, son visage dépourvu de lunettes étrangement révélateur.

Avec inquiétude, même si un part de lui savait que Potter ne pouvait rien lui faire de pire et que, même si c'était le cas, Draco ne pouvait rien y faire, il obtempéra, assez lentement pour être sûr que Potter l'exhorterait à accélérer.

Il ne dit rien, cependant. Quand Draco se fut installé, il entendit Potter ouvrir la fiole. Sans avertissement, un liquide glacé coula sur la plus large entaille. Draco cria et se crispa, mais la main de Potter appuya contre son dos jusqu'à ce que le besoin de s'écarter se dissipe. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais il avait été surpris. La fraîcheur devient une chaleur qui le brûla presque avant de s'éteindre. La douleur qui émanait de cette blessure se dissipa.

Potter répéta l'action sur les pires écorchures, jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne soit plus que dans ses muscles et à la surface de sa peau.

Sincèrement reconnaissant, même s'il savait que Potter était à l'origine responsable de sa douleur, Draco dit, « Merci. » Le soulagement était parfaitement perceptible.

Potter soupira et marmonna un brusque, « De rien. »

Draco pensait qu'il retournerait dans son lit et qu'ils pourraient tous les deux dormir, mais il resta à genoux, éclairer par la maigre lumière de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient doucement, et l'un de ses yeux étincelait dans les ténèbres.

A chaque fois que Potter le regardait comme ça – bon sang, presque à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce – Potter voulait du sexe. Ou plutôt, Potter demandait à ce que Draco soit prêt pour du sexe. Raide, Draco se redressa et se retourna pour se retrouver assis. Précautionneusement, il baissa le pantalon de lin et se rassit, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Sa bite savait à quoi s'attendre et durcissait déjà d'anticipation, l'immonde chose.

Au bout d'un moment, la main de Potter descendit sur son flanc, si légèrement que Draco frissonna et dut se retenir de s'écarter. Potter croisa son regard, l'air amusé. C'était la première fois que Draco n'avait pas l'impression que ce sourire voulait lui faire du mal. C'était presque comme… s'ils partageaient quelque chose. Draco laissa ses jambes s'écarter d'elles-mêmes.

Les caresses devinrent plus fermes en passant sur son ventre, évitant son aine pour atteindre sa jambe, jusqu'à son orteil, puis jusqu'à son autre jambe. Draco laissa échapper un grognement qui sembla les surprendre tous les deux.

Arrivée à sa hanche, la main de Potter se crispa avant de se relâcher et de se retirer. A la surprise excessive et la stupide déception de Draco, Potter se releva, éteint la lumière de la salle de bain et retourna dans son propre lit.

Malgré le répit que lui laissait la douleur, Draco resta longtemps éveillé. Presqu'une heure s'écoula avant que les ronflements de Potter ne reprennent.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hé hé, pas de retard cette fois, comme vous pouvez le constater, et en plus, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (trop adorables d'ailleurs !) que vous m'avez laissées. J'en profite pour remercier ici les anonymes, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre directement : gros bisous à vous !

La suite sera là le 10 novembre, pas avant malheureusement, parce que je veux continuer un peu **L'Accueil des Soldats** (et que le jour miraculeux où la reine des retards postera deux chapitres en une seule fois n'est pas encore venu… un jour, peut-être…).

**Avertissement :** Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette fiction est très dure, et comporte pas mal de scènes de sexe non consentant (bien que cela reste assez soft, il me semble) et d'avilissement. Elle est très sombre et assez dérangeante, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic. Je la trouve vraiment intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique, et particulièrement bien écrite dans sa version originale, ce qui ne gâche rien, mais il est certain qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde (les avis divergeaient déjà en anglais), alors si vous ne le sentez pas, à votre guise.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde magique sont à **J.K.R**, l'histoire est à **LiteraryBeauty**, et seule la traduction est de moi.

**Deuxième Partie (2/2)**

Ce fut seulement le mois suivant que Potter l'emmena voir son père.

Il fit rester Draco sous sa cape d'invisibilité et pour ça, Draco lui serait toujours reconnaissant, même s'il ne le dit jamais. Il ne voulait pas que son père voit ce qu'il était devenu, ce que Potter avait fait de lui presque sans effort.

Il portait un collier, mais pas de laisse.

Il pouvait circuler librement dans le Square Grimmaurd tant qu'un des membres du trio était avec lui. C'était presque toujours Potter. Etonnamment, Potter faisait beaucoup de paperasseries. Il rencontrait tout un tas d'autres personnes aussi – quand c'était le cas, Weasley ou Granger surveillait Draco, ou bien Potter l'emmenait dans leur chambre et attachait la chaîne à son collier. Draco mettait ce temps à profit pour lire les nombreux livres que Potter lui avait emmené – de la part de Granger, avait-il dit, mais quand il avait mentionné devant elle qu'il avait déjà lu l'œuvre complète de Jigger, Granger l'avait gratifié d'un regard ennuyé et de félicitations sarcastiques.

Sous la cape, Draco était beaucoup plus réchauffé que dans sa paillasse. Les vêtements de toile qu'il devait porter le maintenaient dans un état de fraîcheur perpétuel, et étaient si fins qu'il se sentait constamment nu. En comparaison, la cape lui accordait une pudeur qu'il chérissait.

Potter l'avait tenu par le poignet durant tout le trajet, mais sa poigne n'était pas assez serrée pour lui faire mal ou même le retenir, seulement pour le guider. Pendant un instant, Draco pensa courir se cacher… mais il devait voir son père. Si Potter s'inquiétait de ce que le père de Draco pourrait penser en le voyant dépourvu de main droite, il le cacha bien.

« Malfoy ! » aboya Potter une fois qu'ils furent descendus dans les profondeurs assez impressionnantes des cachots.

Draco se figea et s'apprêta à répondre, mais le regard amusé que lui lança Potter lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas pour lui.

L'estomac noué, Draco regarda son père s'avancer dans l'une des cellules lugubres et humides. Avec la main de Potter accrochée au poignet, Draco les rapprocha tous les deux jusqu'à ce Potter le serre un peu plus fort pour lui signifier que c'était assez.

Les protections placées autour de la cellule piquetèrent sa peau, comme si sa présence les irritait. Draco se figea d'horreur devant l'anciennement fier et aristocratique Lord du Manoir Malfoy, désormais maigre et tenant faiblement sur ses jambes. Son regard était la seule chose qui n'était pas diminuée chez lui.

« Le logement est à ton goût ? » demanda Potter avec une fausse cordialité.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Le regard de Lucius ne vacilla pas, tout comme celui de Potter. Durant un long moment, les yeux des deux hommes s'affrontèrent – Potter était calme et serein, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lucius, crasseux et sans aucun doute affamé, ne put pas gagner ce combat de volontés. Avec un soupir pour lequel Draco lui-même se serait fait reprendre dans sa jeunesse, Lucius Malfoy se laissa tomber durement sur une paillasse assez semblable à celle de Draco, ses yeux tournés vers le sol.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il finalement quand il vit que Potter ne parlerait pas.

« Quoi, je ne peux pas rendre visite à mon prisonnier préféré ? »

Lucius gronda et Draco recula presque devant sa férocité. « Une fois que le reste du monde magique découvrira ce que tu fais ici… »

« N'as-tu pas entendu, Lucius ? » l'interrompit Potter sans se gêner, Draco sous le choc de l'entendre utiliser le prénom de son père. « Le monde magique _adore_ le nouvel ordre. Plus de Mangemorts dans les rues ? Aucune pitié pour les criminels ? Je suis un plus grand héros maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Ce fut seulement à cause du temps passé avec Potter récemment que Draco remarqua la touche d'amertume de sa dernière phrase. _Intéressant_.

« Aucune société ne peut se maintenir sous ce type de lois martial. »

« Tu ne dois pas bien connaître l'histoire, » contra Potter. « En particulier l'histoire de la magie. Nous nous débrouillons parfaitement bien. Personne ne se soucie de vous. Personne ne s'en souvient. Personne ne s'inquiète des pauvres petits Mangemorts et de leurs droits non-existants. Les gens sont ravis de s'être débarrassés de vous, de ne pas avoir à vous regarder ou à penser à vous. Qui pourrait bien s'en soucier ? »

Lucius, de toute évidence, luttait intérieurement contre lui-même. Draco reconnut la rage sur ses traits, pas aussi bien cachée qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être en d'autres circonstances – des circonstances où il aurait eu le contrôle.

« Mon fils, » dit Lucius au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, » approuva Potter en hochant la tête. « Draco Malfoy. Malheureusement, il n'est pas en position de faire quoi que soit. »

Le sang de Draco se glaça. Potter s'apprêtait à le trahir – il avait promis ! Ou du moins, il avait dit qu'il tairait sa situation à Lucius aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait agréable. N'avait-il pas été agréable ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda sèchement Lucius. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis, mais on pouvait facilement y déceler de la peur.

« Simplement que Draco a de la chance qu'on ne l'ait pas encore attrapé, et que même s'il est techniquement libre, il ne va certainement pas distribuer des pétitions pour faire changer les choses pas vrai ? »

Draco expira bruyamment en espérant que la cape empêche Lucius de l'entendre. Il regarda Potter – ses lèvres formaient un demi-sourire et Draco savait qu'il n'était pas pour Lucius. Potter avait gardé son secret.

Le soulagement dans le regard de son père suffit presque à le faire tomber à genou. Le silence dura si longtemps que Draco se demanda s'ils en avaient fini, mais il lui semblait plutôt que Potter attendait que Lucius se ressaisisse.

« Dis-moi, » commença Potter quand le masque de Lucius fut de nouveau fermement en place. Ils prétendirent tous les deux que rien ne s'était passé. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour rendre notre petit hôtel Mangemort un peu plus confortable aux yeux de notre meilleur client ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter, » aboya Lucius. Draco haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait entendu son père jurer que très rarement – il semblait incapable de garder son sang-froid devant Potter. Draco ne pouvait évidemment pas l'en blâmer – il avait le même problème.

Le ton de Potter se fit plus sérieux. « Je ne plaisante pas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Appelle ça un geste de bonne volonté. »

Le poignet de Draco était moite sous la paume de Potter. Comment Potter allait-il retourner sa supposée bonté contre son père ?

Lucius pensait de toute évidence la même chose. « Où est le piège ? »

« Pas de piège. » Potter laissa passer un moment, puis soupira et dit, « Tu n'es pas forcé de me croire – je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Mais qu'as-tu à perdre en me demandant quelque chose ? Tu verras si je le ferai. Si je ne le fais pas, tu n'auras rien perdu. Si je le fais, tu pourras y gagner quelque chose. Rendre ta misérable existence un peu plus supportable. »

Lucius examina l'offre pendant un certain temps. Draco pouvait suivre le cours exacte de ses pensées. Il demanderait quelque chose de petit, presque trivial, quelque chose que Potter ne pourrait pas lui refuser. Il voulait, Draco en était certain, demander à envoyer une lettre – pour lui, sans doute – mais il ne se laisserait pas aller à cette faiblesse, parce qu'il savait que Potter la lirait.

« Ma baguette. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel. « Non. »

« Une preuve que mon fils est en vie. »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il pouvait – si facilement – se signaler et empêcher son père de s'inquiéter davantage. Il ne fit rien, cependant. Il n'aurait pas seulement révélé qu'il n'était pratiquement qu'un esclave sexuel, mais il aurait aussi détruit tout ses efforts et ses punitions des dernières semaines. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

« Tu as ma parole là-dessus. Autre chose. »

Lucius ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher, semblait-il, de protester. « Une boîte de chocolats. Belges, et pas cette immondice que je suis sûr que tu manges. Du vrai chocolat. »

Potter hocha la tête avec un petit rire et se détourna pour partir. Draco réalisa à peine ce qui se passait, et Potter dut tirer sur son bras pour le faire bouger.

« Potter ! » appela Lucius au moment où ils atteignaient la porte de la cellule.

Potter se retourna à demi, ses yeux traversant Draco.

« Tu sais où est Draco pas vrai ? »

« J'ai quelques soupçons. »

Lucius hocha la tête : il semblait comprendre que Potter pouvait de ce fait le capturer à tout moment. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené ici ? »

Faisant de nouveau face à Lucius, Potter dit, « Ne prends pas ça pour de la générosité ou de la clémence. Je ne vois pas ton fils comme une menace, c'est tout. Si cela change, tu seras amené à le revoir – tous les matins de vos courtes vies. Aussi longtemps que Draco restera le trouillard que je connais, je ne ferais rien contre lui. »

Lucius hocha de nouveau la tête. Draco voulait lui hurler dessus pour accepter si facilement que Potter le prenne pour un lâche. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux – que Lucius ne le détrompe pas, ou que Potter le pense vraiment. Il avançait sur un terrain miné.

« Pourras-tu… faire attention à lui ? »

Le rire de Potter était cruel. « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lucius fixa simplement le sol sous ses pieds, semblant regretter sa demande.

« Je… m'assurerai que personne à part moi n'est capable de lui faire du mal, » répondit finalement Potter.

Lucius parût considérer cela comme une victoire et hocha la tête. Potter se détourna et entraîna Draco derrière lui.

Draco jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Lucius scruter la silhouette fuyante de Potter, l'expression calculatrice. Draco voulait presque lui dire de ne pas se donner de peine – Potter avait la partie bien en main, et ils ne pouvaient quand à eux qu'espérer ne pas être écartés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteints le haut des marches menant à la cuisine, Potter retira la cape à Draco, qui en profita pour s'arranger les cheveux. La chaleur de la cape, rendue presque moite par sa respiration, lui manqua immédiatement, et il frissonna.

« J'ai permis aux protections de te laisser entrer pour cette fois, mais si tu tentes de revenir ici, tu n'y survivras pas. » D'un mouvement de baguette, Potter rendit la porte invisible. Il scruta Draco comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Quand Draco acquiesça en claquant des dents, Potter soupira. « Tu as froid ? »

« Evidemment que j'ai froid ! » aboya-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir. Il écarquilla les yeux. Avoir revu son père, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis plus de six mois, l'avait rendu à fleur de peau. Sans parler de ce que Potter avait dit à Lucius – que lui, à sa manière, veillerait sur Draco. Le réconfort qu'il avait procuré à Lucius était presque palpable. Il se sentait tiraillé entre la gratitude, la colère et le soulagement, et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Viens avec moi, » lui dit Potter, le conduisant jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé, Draco s'assit sur la paillasse, attendant de se faire attacher. Il préféra ça à passer du temps avec Granger ou Weasley, même si le manque de véritable compagnie finissait par lui peser.

« Non, assieds-toi là. » Potter lui indiqua son lit et, sous le choc, Draco se releva et s'installa où Potter voulait.

Potter déposa quelques vêtements sur le lit à côté de lui, mais arrêta Draco quand celui-ci voulut les prendre. A la place, Potter déshabilla Draco lui-même, ses doigts attentifs et calleux passant prudemment sur ses flancs tandis qu'il lui enlevait son haut, son souffle chaud réchauffant sa cuisse alors qu'il se baissait pour lui enlever également son bas.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à Lucius, » dit Potter, ses mains sur les cuisses de Draco. Il lui écarta les jambes et, comme si une lumière s'allumait, Draco se sentit durcir.

« Quoi ? » Il détestait sa voix haletante, détestait la façon dont ses jambes s'écartaient encore davantage pour permettre à Potter de se placer entre elles, détestait la putain de _gratitude_ qu'il ressentait envers Potter pour ne pas avoir révéler son secret. « Que tu lui apporteras du chocolat ? »

Potter se mit à rire et regarda Draco, protégé par ses cils noirs et les verres de ses lunettes. « Oui, aussi. Mais je parlais de ne jamais laisser personne te faire du mal. Je sais que c'est… inconfortable pour toi… »

Draco essaya de ne pas flancher sous l'euphémisme.

« … Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu sembles t'adapter. Aussi longtemps que tu seras ici, aussi longtemps que tu seras _mien_, personne d'autre ne te touchera. Que ce soit pour te faire du mal ou… » La main de Potter s'enroula autour de son pénis et le caressa doucement. « Que ce soit pour te donner du plaisir. »

A cet instant, Draco ne voulait _personne_ d'autre que Potter pour son plaisir. Potter savait exactement ce qu'il aimait, ce dont il avait besoin. Potter jouait avec lui comme s'il était un instrument familier, tendrement et avec l'expérience de celui qui _savait_.

Bien qu'il soit nu, il ne ressentait plus le froid. La bouche de Potter entoura son sexe, chaude, humide et étroite. Draco pencha la tête en arrière avec un grognement, incapable de regarder. C'était le milieu de la journée et la lumière était trop forte. Il se sentait trop exposé, trop cru. Il voulait être fort pour son père, se montrer digne de son nom et de son héritage, mais aucun homme n'était assez fort pour résister à _ça_, il en était certain. Potter ne l'avalait pas tout entier, ne jouait pas avec ses bourses, ne faisait rien de ce que Draco aimait habituellement. Ses mains enserraient la base de sa hampe et sa bouche s'activait sur son gland, mais dans toute sa simplicité, c'était la meilleure fellation qu'il ait jamais reçue.

Quand Draco jouit, il se sentit faible et vulnérable, comme si Potter pouvait voir au fond de lui, le tourmenter, le juger. Il se contenta cependant du premier, le fixant intensément comme s'il était important, comme s'il était un trésor. Potter avala tout, et Draco pouvait pratiquement se sentir descendre le long de sa gorge et disparaître à l'intérieur de lui.

Potter se releva, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Avant que Draco ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, avant qu'il ne puisse se punir pour son inconscience, il se laisse tomber à genou devant Potter.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et Potter laissa échapper un petit bruit. Draco frissonna et garda le silence, fixant la bosse conséquente dans le pantalon de Potter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du vouloir faire ça. Il savait que les réactions que Potter tirait de lui n'étaient du qu'aux circonstances de sa capture. Malgré tout… Potter n'avait pas à le garder au lieu de le tuer. Il n'avait pas à faire jouir Draco sans aucune réciprocité. Il n'avait pas à apporter du chocolat à Lucius, ni à lui dire que Draco était sain et sauf. Et il n'avait certainement pas à promettre de protéger Draco.

Draco défit la ceinture de Potter avec précaution. Il pouvait entendre Potter haleter au-dessus de lui, et voir ses poings se serrer. Soufflant profondément pour empêcher la panique de le submerger, Draco ouvrit lentement le jean Moldu de Potter, écartant les deux pans et le baissant légèrement, juste assez pour dévoiler ses hanches.

« Draco… » souffla Potter, l'impassibilité que Draco lui attribuait s'évanouissant.

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler, ne voulait pas voir l'incrédulité de Potter, ou peut-être même son air suffisant. Il voulait seulement le faire. Le caleçon noir était tendu par le pénis gonflé de Potter, et Draco le retira avec attention, libérant son excitation et ses bourses dures. Se rapprochant légèrement, Draco prit Potter dans sa main. Son sexe était gonflé et palpitant, plus près de jouir qu'il n'aurait du l'être après avoir sucé Draco.

Draco se sentit stupide de ne pas en faire davantage, et se mit à le caresser plus rapidement, ses doigts glissant sur le liquide blanc qui perlait déjà.

Il pouvait terminer Potter comme ça, il le savait. Il pouvait facilement le faire jouir avec quelques caresses un peu plus appuyées. Draco en voulait plus, malgré tout. Il voulait goûter, sentir le poids de Potter sur sa langue. Il déglutit et pencha un peu la tête avec une nonchalance feinte, puis pris le gland dans sa bouche.

Potter poussa un long gémissement bruyant, et ses mains se décontractèrent pour se poser dans les cheveux de Draco, rendus humides après l'effort de son orgasme. Draco se laissa guider, explorant l'extrémité avec sa langue et ses lèvres, touchant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Les mains de Potter dans ses cheveux n'étaient pas écrasantes, juste encourageantes, et il poussait de petits halètements et gémissements qui réveillèrent le pénis de Draco.

Il ne tint pas longtemps. Draco venait à peine de trouver un rythme quand Potter grogna et prononça son nom comme un avertissement. Draco se décala et fit quelques mouvements de plus sur la bite de Potter, laissant sa semence atterrir sur le sol.

Draco sentit le remord le submerger quelques secondes plus tard. La honte se répandit dans tout son corps, et il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage brûlant. Que penserait son père de lui maintenant ? Lucius aurait mieux fait de croire que Draco était mort.

Potter se retrouva soudain à genoux devant Draco, ses mains prenant en coupe son visage rougissant. Il força Draco à relever la tête, mais Draco ne put rencontrer ses yeux et se contenta de fixer le mur derrière lui.

La bouche de Potter s'écrasa alors contre la sienne, brutale et impitoyable, n'ayant plus rien à voir avec les délicates attentions qu'il lui avait prodiguées avant ça, ni avec l'attitude de propriétaire qu'il avait montré en suçant Draco. Le baiser était plein de dents – acérées, mordantes, et pas joueuses – et de langue – poussant, plongeant, se passant d'exploration. Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco brisa le baiser, haletant presque jusqu'à l'hyperventilation.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, » chuchota Potter. Draco osa un regard vers lui. Son regard était attentif et bienveillant, mais toujours, toujours calculateur. « Je suis très doué dans ce que je fais. »

Draco s'écarta de Potter avec un sanglot et se releva, remettant son pantalon et souhaitant de tout son cœur n'avoir jamais succombé à ce stupide, naïf désir de faire plaisir à Potter.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il avec dans la voix une sauvagerie qu'il ne savait pas comment retenir.

Potter se redressa et renfila son jean à son tour. Il ne remit pas sa ceinture. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je voulais te voir pleurer ? »

Draco grimaça et détourna la tête. « C'est tout ? » Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si… mort ?

« Non, » répondit Potter, se rapprochant et refermant sa main sur le bras de Draco. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Potter le retint. « Je pense que je me trompais. Ce n'est pas une question de larme, ça ne l'est plus. C'est à propos… d'abandon. Quand tu t'abandonnes… c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Quand tu cesses d'être celui que tu penses devoir être… devant moi, devant le reste du monde… Je peux te voir nu jusque dans ton âme. C'est cru, c'est horrible, et _je le veux_. »

« Il ne reste rien, » dit Draco, abattu. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne bougea même pas quand Potter le serra contre lui, ses bras puissants l'entourant, l'amenant contre son torse. Sa joue frottait doucement contre la tempe de Draco, apaisante à sa façon.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » La main de Potter traçait des cercles contre son dos nu. « Il reste toujours quelque chose. »

C'était comme si Potter avait dit, _Il reste toujours quelque chose que je peux prendre_. Draco se sentit encore plus gelé.

« Combien de temps encore vas-tu me faire ça ? » murmura Draco. Le désespoir tentait de l'avaler tout entier, et il ne pensait même pas à s'en défendre.

« Aussi longtemps que je le voudrai, » répondit Potter avec assurance. Sa prise passa de rassurante à possessive. « Tu ne fais que te blesser en résistant. Tu peux me rendre heureux, Draco. Tu me _rends_ heureux. Alors… abandonne-toi à moi. » Il caressa les cheveux de Draco. « Abandonne-toi à moi. »

Affaibli, perdu, Draco se laissa glisser sur le sol, mais Potter le retint et l'amena sur le lit, l'allongeant délicatement et s'asseyant à côté de lui, ses mains douces dans ses cheveux et sur son visage trempé de larmes et de sueur.

Draco se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il abandonnait, et ce qu'il resterait de lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco changea de place, tentant d'être discret. Ses genoux étaient douloureux, mais Potter ne le laisserait pas trouver une position plus confortable. Il était agenouillé près du fauteuil de Potter depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Il se distrayait en fixant Weasley, qui lui jetait des regards à la fois dégoutés et soupçonneux. Draco lui répondit par un rictus destiné à le déstabiliser. Cela sembla fonctionner. Weasley détourna la tête, renfrogné.

De temps en temps, simplement pour s'occuper, il posait sa tête sur les genoux de Potter. Celui-ci, presque distraitement, lui prodiguait quelques caresses, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Draco ne pouvait se retenir d'aimer ça. Potter était désormais plus librement affectueux et parfois, Draco se disait que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou.

Granger piaillait à propos d'un quelconque groupe de sympathisants Mangemorts qui œuvraient pour retirer leurs pouvoirs au trio. Ils prétendaient avoir le Ministre – qui que ce soit cette semaine – avec eux, même si celui-ci l'avait démenti – faiblement… Potter ne semblait pas concerné, Draco ne se sentait donc pas obligé d'écouter.

« Harry, je suis en train de te dire qu'ils pourraient devenir un vrai problème ! »

Draco soupira. Sa voix était vraiment perçante. Il la fixa et se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment préoccupée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une fine ligne crispée. Elle tenait dans ses mains son éternel bloc-notes, recouvert d'une écriture jaune et de gribouillages multicolores qu'elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer.

« Que devons-nous faire à ton avis ? » lui demanda Potter, capitulant. Il essayait de calmer Granger, mais semblait également comprendre qu'elle ne renoncerait pas.

Draco se déplaça à nouveau. La discussion allait durer, et la main de Potter sur sa nuque le rendait dur.

« Je crois que nous devrions étouffer le groupe avant qu'ils n'échappent à tout contrôle. S'assurer de l'appui du Ministre. Rappeler au public tout ce que nous avons accompli. On devrait aussi faire quelques dons pour restaurer le peu d'opinion publique que nous avons perdu. Peu importe ce que fait ce petit groupe de pro-Mangemorts, ils ne sont certainement pas appréciés comme nous le sommes. Nous devons rappeler au monde magique que nous avons son intérêt à cœur. »

Draco eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. Quand la main de Potter s'immobilisa, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et releva la tête, alarmé. « Désolée, » articula-t-il, souhaitant éviter une punition. Potter l'autorisait à venir à ces réunions plutôt que de rester seul dans leur chambre, et Draco était reconnaissant de la distraction. Le temps qu'il passait seul, il le passait également à penser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Draco ? » lui demanda Potter, à la fois pour le tester et par curiosité.

« Harry ! » s'écria Weasley en commençant à s'agiter sur son siège. Même Granger semblait désorientée.

« Voyons, qui pourrait mieux connaître le fonctionnement de ce genre de rebus ? Il pourrait éclairer les choses sous un nouvel angle. »

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait _vraiment_. Il ne voulait pas être prisonnier de cette maison pour toujours : devait-il laisser le groupe gagner de la puissance ? Il pourrait y gagner sa liberté. Malgré tout, il commençait à se rendre compte que Potter et les autres apportaient vraiment quelque chose à leur monde : il y avait moins de crime, et plus de solidarité et de patriotisme, s'il en croyait les quelques articles de _La Gazette _qu'il apercevait. Cela n'excusait pas les horribles choses qu'ils faisaient, comme les assassinats et les tortures, mais le public ne savait rien de tout ça. D'un autre côté, si Draco finissait par être libéré, si ce groupe finissait par vaincre Potter, sa liberté serait également sa disgrâce. En investissant le Square Grimmaurd, ils découvriraient sa position auprès de Potter, ou bien le prendraient pour un de ses alliés et le tueraient également.

« Je crois… » commença-t-il lentement, réfléchissant. Je crois que vous devriez les exterminer. »

« Quoi ? » Cette fois, ce fut Granger qui s'agita. « Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Potter d'une voix basse.

Draco déglutit. « Si tu démarres une véritable campagne contre ce nouveau groupe, si tu lui accordes autant d'importance, les gens vont commencer à penser qu'il représente vraiment une menace – ou un espoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne gagneras pas. Prends-le avec humour. Parle des personnes qui ne comprennent pas la leçon. Agis comme si tu te sentais désolé pour eux. Davantage encore, dis à la presse que tu aimerais parler avec eux, pour régler tout malentendu. Montre au public que tu es toujours le plus fort. »

Weasley secouait la tête, mais Granger semblait pensive. La main de Potter s'était remise à le caresser, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Avec un murmure satisfait, il posa sa joue sur le genou de Potter. Ce n'était pas vraiment confortable, mais il aimait la façon dont Potter semblait l'approuver.

« Alors Hermione ? » La voix de Potter ne trahissait rien de son opinion, mais Draco savait qu'il était satisfait.

« En guise de première action ça pourrait marcher. Nous avons besoin de nous assurer que personne ne panique, et si les gens nous voient agir avec calme et indifférence, ils se sentiront mieux. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous prenions seulement la peine d'écouter la fouine ! » s'écria Weasley, le visage écarlate. « Il essai sans aucun doute de nous envoyer dans la mauvaise direction, pour que ses petits amis puissent nous torpiller ! »

Potter retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « Hermione ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Ron n'a peut-être pas tord, » admit-elle.

Draco renifla. Les idiots. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il avait donné son avis. C'était pour Potter. S'ils ne voulaient pas suivre son conseil, ce n'était pas son problème – ou il valait mieux que ça ne le soit pas, sans quoi il serait vraiment enragé.

« Nous devons découvrir qui est à la tête du groupe, » reprit Potter, semblant peser ses mots. « Si on fait ce que Draco a dit, et qu'ils acceptent de nous rencontrer, on pourra s'en occuper directement. »

« Les gens vont se demander ce qui se passe, » le tempéra Granger. « Le reste du groupe peut nous attaquer encore plus vicieusement, ou bien dire au public ce que nous avons fait. »

« Quelle est l'ampleur de leur menace _exactement_, Hermione ? »

Elle parut gênée. « Modérée. »

« Et si nous nous en débarrassons ? Il y en a d'autres ? »

« Non. C'est la première révolte à laquelle nous devons faire face. Il y a à peine eu un murmure de contestation auparavant. »

Potter hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Il remit ses lunettes et son visage prit une expression professionnelle. « J'ai une idée. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews pour le dernier chapitre, et j'en suis profondément désolée… Je me rattraperai sur ce chapitre en répondant à tous les enregistrés, c'est promis ! J'en profite pour vous dire que si vous avez eu un peu de mal avec les scènes de sexe jusqu'ici, vous risquez fort de ne pas tenir le coup sur celui-là… Vous voilà avertis ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction, et vous l'aurez sans faute pour le 20 !

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette fiction est très dure, et comporte pas mal de scènes de sexe non consentant (bien que cela reste assez soft, il me semble) et d'avilissement. Elle est très sombre et assez dérangeante, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic. Je la trouve vraiment intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique, et particulièrement bien écrite dans sa version originale, ce qui ne gâche rien, mais il est certain qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde (les avis divergeaient déjà en anglais), alors si vous ne le sentez pas, à votre guise.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde magique sont à **J.K.R**, l'histoire est à **LiteraryBeauty**, et seule la traduction est de moi.

**Troisième Partie (1/2)**

Personnellement, Draco pensait que l'idée de Potter n'était pas la plus brillante qu'il ait eu, mais une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se remémorer une seule _bonne_ idée de Potter, si ce n'était la possible exception, quelque part en chemin, de décider de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il disait _possible_ exception parce que, grâce à cette idée-là, Draco finissait en esclave sexuel de Potter – ce qu'il aurait pu être sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres était incertain, mais aurait sans doute été plus acceptable que son statut actuel.

Après leur petite réunion, Potter avait envoyé un hibou au leader du groupe, un certain Jenning Starkson, lui proposant une rencontre – publique. Tout d'abord, Draco avait été contre l'idée. Comment pourraient-ils tuer ce gars-là si Potter avait une centaine de témoin ?

Mais Potter était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait au premier (et au second) regard. Il était aussi plus implacable – plus Serpentard, même.

La semaine qui suivit leur discussion, Granger tenta de convaincre Potter d'abandonner son stupide plan. De son côté, Draco essaya lui aussi de l'en dissuader. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si Potter mourrait. Weasley voudrait certainement le tuer, et dans le meilleur des cas, il se retrouverait enfermé avec son père. Potter devait donc vivre.

La rencontre aurait lieu le jour suivant. Potter avait suivi son conseil et adopté un ton léger avec les médias pour tout ce qui touchait au groupe de sympathisants. Il avait dit qu'il encourageait les désaccords, parce qu'ils étaient à l'origine des discussions. Il n'avait évoqué la peur en aucune manière et si les rapports de Granger étaient exacts, le régime de Potter était plus populaire que jamais, et même le fugace support dont avait profité le groupe de sympathisants avait sensiblement diminué.

Le plan pour Potter était de rencontrer le leader, de le mettre sous Imperium sans baguette, et de lui faire lancer le sortilège de la Mort sur Potter.

Les chances que le plan tourne mal étaient nombreuses.

Premièrement, la magie sans baguette de Potter n'était pas infaillible. En fait, elle était plutôt aléatoire. Potter n'osait même pas s'en servir pour jeter un sort de lubrification. Deuxièmement, Starkson pouvait être suffisamment rapide pour tuer Potter avec qu'il ne puisse sortir sa propre baguette, bien à l'abri pour maintenir les apparences, et se défende. Starkson pouvait résister au sortilège de l'Impérium. Sa famille avait des liens avec les Mangemorts, et nombre de leurs enfants avaient appris l'Occlumancie, qui était une bonne manière de se protéger du sort.

Draco ne craignait pas le manque de détail du plan. Potter n'avait pas voulu entendre tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer, alors Draco en avait parlé à Granger – c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait volontairement la parole. Elle avait pris quelques notes avant de la remercier avec brusquerie et de se mettre à la recherche de Potter, pour lui faire part, Draco l'espérait, de ses préoccupations.

Il glissa son doigt sous le collier qu'il portait depuis le premier jour. Il y était désormais tellement habitué qu'il ne se préoccupait même plus de sa fraîcheur dans son cou, ou des précautions qu'il devait prendre pour se sécher après une douche. Il se préoccupait, cependant, de _continuer _à être attaché à l'anneau de fer qui se trouvait près de sa paillasse. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se libérer tout seul. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait que Potter lui ferait confiance – il ne se serait pas fait confiance à lui-même. Il détestait simplement qu'on ne lui accorde pas cette petite parcelle de liberté.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Potter entra dans la pièce, une petite serviette blanche autour de la taille, Draco se lécha instinctivement les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler la façon dont son corps réagissait à Potter. La sensation était la même que s'il s'était trouvé face à un gode l'ayant fait jouir un nombre incalculable de fois. Il associait naturellement Potter à l'idée de plaisir.

« Grosse journée demain, » déclara Potter, souriant. Il s'assit au bord du lit et fixa Draco, qui se sentit nu dans son fin pantalon.

« Pour toi, » répondit Draco, tentant de paraître dédaigneux. Vraiment, il se moquait du bien-être de Potter, mais pas du sien. Si Potter se débrouillait pour se faire tuer, c'était son problème – Draco ne le pleurerait pas. Il pleurerait, cependant, pour ce que la mort de Potter pourrait entraîner pour lui. Il prévoyait de tuer Potter dans l'au-delà si cela arrivait.

Potter se contenta de hausser les épaules et détacha sa serviette, se séchant sans aucune gêne. Draco détourna le regard et Potter la noua de nouveau sur ses hanches.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passera si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, contre toute attente… » Sa voix se fit sarcastique. « … Tu parviens à te faire tuer. »

Potter haussa de nouveau les épaules et Draco sauta sur ses pieds avec fureur, prêt à se jeter sur l'abruti inconscient et arrogant pour le plaquer au sol. La courte laisse se tendit et Draco poussa un cri en retombant lourdement sur la paillasse, s'étranglant contre le collier qui lui enserrait le cou.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Potter fit disparaître la chaîne. Draco le remercia, le visage brûlant de honte. Il ne prit pas la peine de se relever – frapper Potter n'était pas sa plus brillante idée, de toute façon. Pas s'il ignorait ses chances de victoire.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Potter lui tendit la main. Après l'avoir fixée quelques instants, Draco la prit et laissa Potter le redresser. « Ma promesse de te protéger n'a d'effet que tant que je suis en vie. »

Draco savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit ni aucune raison d'espérer davantage. Malgré tout, il était furieux que Potter puisse être aussi nonchalant à propos de sa vie, quand une autre vie dépendait justement de la sienne. « Tu me condamnes à mort avec cette attitude. »

Potter attrapa Draco par la nuque, le pressant contre lui suffisamment fort pour lui couper le souffle un instant. Potter, évidemment, ne parut pas souffrir de l'impact. Contre la joue de Draco, ses lèvres bougèrent quand il parla. « Je peux promettre d'être prudent, mais je ne peux pas promettre de m'en sortir indemne. »

C'était certainement plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé obtenir de Potter, alors Draco acquiesça. « Si tu te débrouilles pour éviter de nous faire tuer tous les deux avec ce plan stupide, tu m'en verrais ravi. »

Le visage de Potter était sérieux quand il hocha la tête, mais un infime sourire traduisait son amusement. « Viens au lit avec moi. »

Comme Potter ne demandait pas, mais se contentait d'ordonner, Draco grimpa sur le lit, appréciant la douceur du matelas. Il laissa Potter le mettre sur le dos et se déshabilla quand il le lui demanda.

Il se sentait plus que nu que jamais quand Potter le regardait. Comme si ce n'était pas le seul manque de vêtement qui le rendait vulnérable, mais une absence totale de recours, de pouvoir et de volonté. Il était nu de corps et d'esprit, et c'était ce que Potter voulait.

Potter retira de nouveau sa serviette, lentement cette fois, comme s'il voulait le faire languir – ce qui était ridicule, puisque Draco ne se laissait faire que par crainte du courroux du Potter. Se fut ce qu'il se dit quand Potter se déplaça sur le lit comme une bête appréciant l'odeur de peur mêlée d'excitation de sa proie.

Ce fut à cause du conditionnement et rien d'autre que Draco écarta les jambes pour permettre à Potter de se placer entre elles. Au-dessus de lui, Potter paraissait beaucoup plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Draco se savait plus grand et pas _énormément_ plus mince que lui, mais une aura menaçante flottait autour de lui – peut-être sa force magique, sa position de puissance, ou l'ascendant qu'il avait sur Draco, mais quoi que ce fût, Draco se sentait minuscule. Sans défense – et il l'était réellement, contre Potter. Il n'avait aucune défense, rien qui puisse lui permettre d'empêche Potter de le toucher, de le contraindre, de lui faire ressentir tant de plaisir contre sa volonté.

« J'aime tes réactions face à moi, » lui chuchota Potter en soulevant la cheville de Draco pour la placer sur son épaule, tournant la tête pour poser un baiser chaste sur son pied osseux.

Draco voulait nier, s'insurger, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher son sexe durcissant, le rougissement qui s'épanouissait sur son torse, ou sa respiration accélérée. Habituellement, Potter ne commentait pas sa réactivité, mais la voir ramenée au premier plan rendait Draco à la fois honteux et effronté.

« Je préfère quand tu ne parles pas, » répondit Draco, acerbe. Il détestait la manière dont Potter pouvait le faire réagir. Il ne pouvait plus croire en rien, même pas son propre corps.

Potter eut un petit rire et fit courir sa main le long des jambes de Draco, le duvet blond pâle cédant sous ses doigts. Draco détourna la tête quand Potter pressa son pouce contre son sexe avant de continuer à parcourir son corps, pinçant ses tétons avant de finalement atteindre son visage, ses mains chaudes posées sur ses joues.

« Draco, » murmura Potter, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes sans rien faire d'autre.

Draco savait ce qu'il attendait : une réaction. Il se battit contre lui-même, refusant de céder sur ce dernier acte de rébellion. Une fois qu'il s'abandonnerait au baiser, le reste de son corps se contenterait d'accepter les attentions de Potter – et même de les apprécier.

Les lèvres de Potter étaient patientes et enjôleuses. Elles bougeaient lentement, se retiraient et revenaient avec douceur. Sa langue passerait lentement contre les lèvres serrées de Draco, séductrice contre sa lèvre inférieure bombée, insistante contre la supérieure, jusqu'à ce que, avec un gémissement, Draco abandonne, ouvrant la bouche et laissant Potter l'investir victorieusement.

Potter émettait des sons affolants. Le plaisir qu'il prenait avec Draco était évident, et il était difficile de ne pas sentir fier de la façon dont Potter l'adorait.

« Je te veux, » dit Potter, ignorant la requête de Draco pour qu'il reste silencieux. « Je veux te goûter, te toucher partout. Je veux être en toi. Je veux _vivre_ en toi, t'ouvrir et me glisser à l'intérieur, que tu m'accueilles et que tu me demandes. Que tu ne puisses pas vivre sans moi, que tu meures d'envie pour moi. »

Ecoutant d'une oreille seulement les babillages de Potter, Draco se cambra quand la main de Potter se referma autour de son sexe douloureux. Potter pouvait le faire venir comme ça, juste par poussées inexpérimentées, comme si Draco n'avait jamais joui auparavant et pouvait être finit par les plus insignifiantes des caresses.

« Oui, » siffla Potter, le son de sa voix glissant sur Draco comme s'il était fait d'eau. Ses doigts étaient imprégnés de lubrifiant quand il traça les contours de son entrée. Il en enfouit un à l'intérieur, poussant sans pitié tandis que Draco essayait de s'accommoder à l'insertion rapide.

Potter frotta son sexe contre la hanche de Draco, le pénétrant avec davantage de doigts, ses phalanges se pressant à l'intérieur de lui. Il atteignit sa prostate, attentif aux réactions de Draco, qui ne les dissimula pas.

« Tu me veux, » lui dit Potter, pas comme s'il était surprit ni même satisfait, mais comme s'il le _disait_ à Draco, comme s'il pouvait le rendre vrai, le rendre_ juste_, simplement en le disant.

Draco ne répondit rien. La vérité de l'affirmation résidait dans son manque de protestation, sa soumission.

Pourtant, Potter ne s'arrêta pas là. Pour la première fois, il plaça sa queue contre l'entrée de Draco – ils n'avaient jamais fait _ça_, mais quelque chose avait changé le jour où Draco avait décidé, de son propre accord, aussi mince soit-il, de sucer Potter. Il ne pouvait y avoir de véritable consentement dans une captivité, mais Potter avait pris ça comme une autorisation, et les choses étaient maintenant sur le point de progresser. Et Draco ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix.

« Dis-le-moi, » lui demanda Potter en le pénétrant lentement.

Draco poussa un cri de douleur, attrapant Potter par les biceps, y plantant hargneusement ses ongles pour montrer sa colère. Potter, tout salopard qu'il était, pouvait au moins rendre la chose agréable.

Avec des poussées peu profondes, Potter se servait de lui, ne se souciant manifestement pas d'ignorer la prostate de Draco à chaque fois. L'érection de Draco se fanait face à ce traitement brutal, sans même une once de plaisir pour contrebalancer.

« Draco… dis-le. » Potter ralentit ses mouvements, laissant entrevoir à Draco tout le plaisir qu'il pourrait lui donner s'il voulait simplement…

S'abandonner.

Draco savait que son regard était fou, savait que cette capitulation décisive, ce dernier consentement arraché, aussi paradoxal soit-il, était le dernier lien qui le raccrochait à son ancienne vie. S'abandonner ne voulait pas dire _abandonner_, mais impliquait une permission, ou tout du moins une tolérance. S'il cédait, la liberté telle qu'il la connaissait n'existerait plus. Il ne serait plus capable de se battre.

Il ne le dit pas pour le plaisir que lui promettait Potter. Ce n'était pas dans l'espoir, aussi minime soit-il à ce moment-là, que Potter ne libère son père ou ne le libère lui. C'était parce que Potter continuerait : contre sa volonté, ou avec elle.

Draco n'en pouvait plus d'être forcé, cajolé, pressé. Il voulait faire _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi, qui stopperait le constant déchirement de son psychisme, qui durerait sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre en lui que de la colère et de la peur. 

« Je le veux, » haleta Draco, fermant les yeux et laissant finalement les larmes couler. Potter les essuya patiemment, avec tellement de tendresse que Draco s'en sentit malade. « Je te veux. » Les mots n'étaient pas aussi amers qu'il l'avait prévu. Il se sentait… soulagé.

« Tellement bon, » dit Potter, accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins et se plaçant cette fois de façon à toucher la prostate de Draco. « Tellement _bon_ pour moi. »

Après ça, Draco du fermer les yeux. Le plaisir, accrut par son abandon, l'emporta. Potter le possédait, et le baisait comme s'il en avait pleinement conscience. Chaque contact, chaque mouvement, chaque murmure, chaque demande étaient débordantes de pouvoir et d'autosatisfaction. Quand Draco jouit, ce fut la première fois qu'il ne tenta pas de se retenir, la première fois qu'il ne s'admonesta pas pour sa faiblesse. Il se laissa aller, tâchant les doigts de Potter et l'espace entre leurs deux ventres. Potter continua ses coups de reins, agrippant le visage de Draco pour le forcer à le regarder, lui ordonnant même d'ouvrir les yeux, de regarder, de voir.

Le sperme de Draco sur l'estomac de Potter rendait la friction sur le gland ultrasensible de Draco presque insupportable. Il gémit, la bouche entrouverte, se perdant dans l'intense regard vert et sans pitié de Potter. Semblant comprendre son état, Potter se souleva légèrement pour faire stopper la friction.

Quand Potter finit par jouir, Draco était de nouveau à demi dressé. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration – le sperme de Potter à l'intérieur de lui le faisait se sentir sale… et désiré.

Potter se retira du corps inerte de Draco, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, et se mit lui-même à plat ventre sur le lit. Draco gémit pour étouffer son cri quand la langue de Potter se posa contre ses fesses, nettoyant et suçotant la peau irritée. Sa langue se glissa en lui – Draco savait qu'il devait être en train de goûter sa propre semence, et il était à la fois horrifié et émerveillée par la sensation.

Draco fit son possible pour empêcher son érection de grandir davantage, et l'infernal ricanement de Potter se répercuta contre la peau sensible de son intimité.

Potter se redressa et prit son sexe dans sa bouche d'un mouvement expert. Draco cria cette fois, surpris et étourdi, et son second orgasme lui apparut comme un arrachement – il était faible, n'ayant pas eu assez de temps pour récupérer, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vidé de toute sa vie. Il se laissa retomber sur les draps soyeux, profitant du confort tant qu'il le pouvait : la paillasse faisait figure de planche en bois en comparaison.

Quand Potter se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, Draco esquissa un mouvement vers sa paillasse, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Potter le repoussa dans le lit. « Dors ici, » murmura-t-il.

La confiance qu'il lui accordait était diminuée par l'anneau métallique que Potter fit apparaître à la tête de lit, et la chaîne qui le reliait à Draco. Il soupira et s'installa plus confortablement. Il était toujours en captivité, et toujours en cage – peut-être que le lit en faisait une cage dorée, mais il ne l'oublierait jamais totalement.

Il s'endormi avant que Potter ne revienne de la salle de bain, et dormait toujours quand Potter quitta la chambre le lendemain matin.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco remua au bruit de pas montant les escaliers. Il se détourna pour ne plus rien entendre. Potter n'avait pas intérêt à le réveiller.

« Ron, on _doit_ aller le chercher ! Harry sera furieux sinon ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tout est de sa faute de toute façon ! »

La porte de la chambre de Potter s'ouvrit brusquement et Draco se redressa, dans l'expectative. Granger et Weasley entrèrent. Granger s'approcha du lit et fit disparaître sa chaîne. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant, comme si elle allait l'agripper. Il recula, mais ses mains ne l'atteignirent jamais.

Weasley et elle s'effondrèrent tous deux au sol sous le coup d'un sort de Stupéfixion. Le cœur de Draco manqua plusieurs battements et il recula tout contre la tête de lit.

« Ici ! » s'exclama la voix de l'un des hommes qui avaient attaqué Granger et Weasley. L'homme, un peu plus vieux que Draco, ressemblait d'une manière stupéfiante à Evan Rosier. Ils devaient sans doute être parents.

Avant que Draco n'est le temps de digérer l'information, son monde s'effondra à ses pieds, suivit de près par son cœur.

« Draco, » articula Lucius Malfoy en entrant dans la chambre, l'air à la fois furieux et soulagé. Il semblait affaibli et s'appuyait lourdement sur sa jambe gauche, mais son expression n'était qu'aristocratie impérieuse. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux avec un rictus dédaigneux. « Mets quelques vêtements. »

Draco se glissa hors du lit. Son père était libre – pourquoi cela l'effrayait-il plus que tout ? Il enfila son pantalon, brûlant de honte sous le regard implacable de son père. Le froncement de sourcil de Lucius s'accentua.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda Draco à voix basse. La jeune version de Rosier et un autre homme qui lui semblait également familier firent flotter les corps de Granger et Weasley dans les airs et les emmenèrent hors de la pièce.

Lucius s'avança vers Draco, et il dut rassembler tout son maigre courage pour ne pas s'enfuir. Même Potter ne l'intimidait pas autant – ou du moins plus maintenant. Son père l'agrippa par la nuque, lui penchant brusquement la tête en arrière.

Quand Draco réalisa qu'il inspectait le collier, ou peut-être même les marques que Potter lui avait laissées, il rougit et se déroba d'un mouvement de tête.

« N'importe quoi pour survivre, hmm ? » railla Lucius. Il repoussa Draco et celui-ci dut lutter pour rester debout. « A quoi ressemble la vie en tant que putain de Potter ? »

Draco aurait pu dire à son père qu'il avait fait ça pour _lui_, pour sauver sa peau comme tout bon Serpentard l'aurait fait. Et Lucius n'était pas vraiment en pleine forme quand Draco l'avait vu dans les cellules des cachots. Nauséeux, il répéta, « Où est Potter ? »

Le sourire de Lucius était cruel et bien trop familier. « Entre de bonnes mains. »

« Non, » murmura Draco. Il secoua la tête. Potter ne pouvait pas être _vaincu_ – il était le Garçon qui avait _survécu_. Il était idiot de simplement l'envisager. « Non. »

« Peu m'importe que tu me crois. Viens avec moi. » Lucius tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il vit que Draco ne le suivait pas, il leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'occupait d'un enfant récalcitrant, et dit « _Impero_. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette traduction… Je suis contente de l'avoir achevée, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Merci de m'avoir suivie, merci pour vos reviews, merci pour tout :)

Je sais que cette fin ne va sans doute pas être ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Peut-être même que vous serez déçus, peut-être même que vous m'en voudrez… Mais c'est ce que l'auteur a choisi !

**Avertissement : **Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette fiction est très dure, et comporte pas mal de scènes de sexe non consentant (bien que cela reste assez soft, il me semble) et d'avilissement. Elle est très sombre et assez dérangeante, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic. Je la trouve vraiment intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique, et particulièrement bien écrite dans sa version originale, ce qui ne gâche rien, mais il est certain qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde (les avis divergeaient déjà en anglais), alors si vous ne le sentez pas, à votre guise.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde magique sont à **J.K.R**, l'histoire est à **LiteraryBeauty**, et seule la traduction est de moi.

**Troisième Partie (2/2)**

Au début, Draco fut enfermé aux cachots – les cachots de _sa propre maison_ – avec Granger et Weasley. Il en savait assez pour comprendre que le plan stupide de Potter avait finalement marché – et que c'était exactement ce que le groupe de sympathisants attendait.

Potter avait rencontré Starkson, lui avait jeté l'Imperium et l'avait contraint à lui lancer le Sort Mortel, au milieu de la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Starkson s'était exécuté, Potter l'avait esquivé et avait riposté, tuant Starkson et passant – de nouveau – pour un héro.

Après ça, Potter avait été attaqué par un certain nombre de sympathisants Mangemorts, beaucoup trop pour les combattre seul. Il avait ordonné à Granger et Weasley de retourner à Grimmaurd Place, supposément sans danger. Ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il était advenu de Potter, mais les sympathisants se vantaient de l'avoir démoli sans effort.

Starkson n'était qu'un leurre, un pion. Il n'avait pas de réel pouvoir, était un larbin. Le vrai leader était Rosier. Evan Rosier avait été son oncle, l'un des premiers _exemples_ de Potter. Il avait été exécuté quelques jours seulement après que Potter soit promu Juge. A présent, le groupe avait élu domicile au Manoir Malfoy, et le propre père de Draco visait de toute évidence à nouveau le poste de bras-droit. Il aurait préféré être le leader, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de chance de devoir se salir les mains.

Draco ne remercia ni Granger ni Weasley d'avoir essayé de l'emmener avant de se faire prendre par les sympathisants. Ils n'avaient fait que suivre les ordres de Potter. Malgré tout, il savait qu'ils s'étaient fait capturer par sa faute, alors quand son père eut finalement décidé qu'il avait appris la leçon et l'eut libéré, il demanda simplement à ce qu'ils soient traités humainement. Son père avait rit, et Draco s'était glacé.

Il voulait Potter.

Lucius, malgré ses bruyantes colères, avait été incapable de retirer à Draco son collier. Il forçait Draco à porter des robes au col haut pour ne pas avoir la constante évidence visuelle de l'immonde trahison de son fils. Draco s'en moquait. Le collier ne le dérangeait même pas. Il l'aidait à se sentir en sécurité. Même s'il savait qu'il ne le serait plus désormais, s'il l'avait jamais été un jour.

Une foule variée prenait place à la table des Malfoy. Des gens que Lucius Malfoy n'aurait jamais accepté avant son emprisonnement au Square Grimmaurd ébréchaient à présent la délicate porcelaine de Chine et s'essuyaient vulgairement la bouche avec un coin de leur chemise, oublieux des serviettes de lin. Ils rappelaient Greyback à Draco, qui se sentait nauséeux.

« A un succès sans pareil, » Lucius lança un levant son verre, comme s'il avait fait parti du plan depuis le début, malgré l'impossibilité de la chose. Aucun moyen ne lui aurait permis d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit depuis sa cellule.

Son toast fut repris de toute part. Les lèvres de Draco formèrent silencieusement les mots, son corps mis à mal par le manque de Potter. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant son abandon avait diminué avec la mort de celui qui commandait son corps.

Cette nuit-là, Lucius mena Draco jusqu'à sa chambre, comme s'il avait pu oublier le chemin. Draco s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, attendant que Lucius s'en aille, mais son père força l'entrée et se posta au milieu de pièce. Draco soupira et ferma la porte. Il prit son pyjama en soie dans la commode et attendit. Lucius se contenta de le fixer. Draco tenta de ne pas rougir alors que son père le regardait se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama, son regard calme et pénétrant.

« Tu aurais du mourir plutôt que de te prosterner devant lui. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Son père était si théâtral. « Il ne me semblait pas avoir vraiment le choix à ce moment-là. »

« Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? De t'être comporté avec lui comme une chienne de Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Draco choisit l'honnêteté et dit, « Non, je suis en vie après tout. »

« Souillé, » siffla Lucius en faisant un pas en avant. « Ruiné. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement tué ou abandonné dans les cachots avec Granger et Weasley ? »

« Ne crois pas que je n'y pense pas. » Lucius serrait les poings, et ses yeux, dont Draco avait un jour tiré du réconfort, tellement semblables aux siens qu'il ne pourrait jamais être seul, brillaient de répulsion. « Tu n'as apporté que disgrâce au nom des Malfoy depuis que tu as seize ans. »

A une époque de sa vie – pas si lointaine que ça – les mots de Lucius l'auraient plongé dans une spirale de haine pour lui-même. Il les aurait pris à cœur et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour prouver que son père avait tort, pour le rendre fier. Il réalisait à présent que c'était une tâche impossible, et l'avait toujours été. Lucius n'était pas seulement impossible à satisfaire, il était impossible à imiter. Il avait des standards que Draco ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'approcher, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco… s'en moquait.

« Est-ce que tu as terminé ? » La lassitude transparaissait clairement dans sa voix, et il se frotta les yeux. Etre une déception était _tellement_ fatiguant. L'idée qu'il allait subir ça pendant le restant de ses jours lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre – et il l'aurait fait si la promesse d'un ignoble _splash_ ne l'avait pas rebuté. « J'ai eu une longue journée et je suis vraiment épuisé. »

En une seconde, Lucius le serrait à la gorge. Il passa ses doigts sous le collier de Draco, ses phalanges enfoncées dans sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il haletait.

« Ecoute-moi bien, stupide gamin, » cracha Lucius. « Tu vas rectifier le déshonneur que tu as amené sur moi. Le temps d'un nouveau régime est venu, et si tu veux en faire parti d'une _quelconque_ manière, tu vas supplier – _supplier_ Draco – pour mon pardon et ma clémence. »

Draco rit, et rit encore plus fort de la stupéfaction de son père. « Je ne veux plus construire tes châteaux de sable, _Papa_. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour se traîner à tes pieds. »

Le dos de la main de Lucius, chevalière Malfoy et tout, rencontra la joue de Draco avec une brutalité à laquelle Draco aurait dû s'attendre. Il fut aveuglé par la douleur, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et l'humiliation lui brûla la gorge. Il garda la tête baissée, pensant avec force que Potter l'avait peut-être fouetté, mais ne l'avait _jamais_ giflé.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius quitta la pièce. Draco se mit au lit. Il resta éveillé pendant une heure avant de transformer un collier d'or blanc en une lourde chaîne qu'il accrocha à son collier. Il enroula l'autre extrémité autour du bois de son lit. Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais c'était suffisant. Il s'endormit.

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Granger et Weasley s'échappèrent mystérieusement des cachots, sans laisser la moindre trace. Lucius était enragé. Draco s'en fichait.

**OoOoOoO**

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » répéta Draco pour la onzième fois. Il sentait fixés sur lui les yeux de tous les membres du groupe de sympathisants. La pression que Lucius faisait peser sur lui était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Tout le monde voulait connaître les détails du régime de Potter, et comment il réussissait à se montrer si brillant et à la fois si impitoyable. Ils mourraient visiblement d'envie de reproduire la même chose, mais Draco ne les y aiderait pas.

« Fils, » commença Lucius, affectant le paternalisme devant les autres. « Nous voulons simplement en apprendre plus sur sa puissance. Elle doit avoir une limite – comme toutes les puissances. »

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter tenter quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Sa magie sans baguette était impressionnante, mais non sans défaut, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Potter était mort.

Draco frissonna.

« Ecoute ton père, mon garçon, » aboya le vieux cousin de Mulciber. La plupart des hommes résidant actuellement au manoir, complotant pour prendre le pouvoir, étaient apparentés ou amis avec les Mangemorts que Potter avait tués ou capturés. Les Mangemorts qui avaient été libéré en même temps que Lucius étaient dans leurs chambres, se remettant des nombreux traumatismes dont ils avaient soufferts. Aucun d'eux n'étaient aussi capables que Lucius – Potter avait été clément avec lui, beaucoup trop, et uniquement pour Draco – mais avec l'aide de la magie, ils étaient arrivés jusque là. Draco redoutait le jour où ils seraient tous soudés et fin prêts.

Au lieu de répondre, Draco se leva, incapable de prétendre pour une seconde de plus d'avoir de l'appétit.

« Assieds-toi, » ordonna Lucius, se levant à son tour. Il était aussi menaçant qu'avant – plus encore, avec son apparence ravagée et la froideur intransigeante de ses yeux. Malgré tout, Draco n'avait pas peur. Lucius avait perdu ce pouvoir. Il avait vu le _véritable_ pouvoir… il en avait été victime, il l'avait supplié. Les manipulations de Lucius n'étaient que de maigres astuces en comparaison.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, un rictus rivalisant avec celui de Lucius sur les lèvres, quand un grondement assourdissant – une explosion – le renversa sur le dos. Le son semblait sans fin, et Draco jura sans entendre sa propre voix alors que les décombres pleuvaient sur lui. Il se couvrit la tête des mains, ayant trop peur de regarder. Quand le silence se fit, il ouvrit les yeux.

Toute la partie avant du manoir avait été détruite, comme anéantie par une main impatiente. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec un tel pouvoir.

Draco inspira pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis qu'il avait été réveillé par les pas de Granger et Weasley dans les escaliers.

Sur la pelouse, désormais clairement visible par-dessus les débris de ce qui avait été le salon, se tenait Potter. Une brise imaginaire avait rabattu ses cheveux sur son visage. Il ne tenait aucune baguette.

Draco pouvait sentir, pouvait _goûter_ sa magie.

A sa gauche se tenait Weasley, le regard noir. A sa droite, Granger, l'air vindicatif, semblant prête à écrire sur son éternel mais absent bloc-notes.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble, la constante pulsation de la magie de Potter coupant le souffle de Draco, qui se tenait sur ses jambes tremblantes. Derrière lui, il entendit quarante hommes se mettre debout, quarante baguettes tirées, sentit quarante corps prêts à se sacrifier pour leur cause.

Il s'immobilisa, paralysé, entre deux armées.

Sans prononcer de discours, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été si prompt à le faire, Potter commença à lancer sorts et maléfices. Le premier fit voler Draco sur dix mètres, le plaçant en sécurité, loin du champ de bataille. Il regarda avec une horreur détachée chacun des hommes de son père tomber. Des hommes qui n'avaient été tués dans aucune des deux guerres, des hommes qui avaient survécus à l'incarcération de Potter, se brisaient comme les plus fragiles des cristaux.

Granger fut atteinte d'un sort à la jambe, son sang s'écoulant sur le sol. Elle continua, sans s'en préoccuper, à tuer et blesser ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour lever leurs baguettes sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Weasley avait été mis à terre par le Doloris, mais Potter tua le lanceur d'un mouvement de baguette presque absent, et Weasley le remercia d'un sourire piteux avant de retourner au combat.

Draco, sans baguette, sans camp, se tint sur le côté et regarda les corps s'entasser, le carnage lui brûlant les yeux et l'odeur du sang encore chaud agressant son nez. Il ne comprit pas que ce qu'il ressentait était du soulagement, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Rosier ne tombe à terre. La révolte était terminée.

Potter avait gagné.

Seul Lucius Malfoy demeurait.

Draco se tourna vers lui, ricanant devant la rage impuissante sur le visage de son père. « Souviens-toi de ton propre conseil. Tu devrais plutôt mourir. »

Lucius lâcha sa baguette. Il ne regarda pas son fils.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco s'assit, une fois de plus, aux pieds de Potter. Son pantalon fin n'était qu'une maigre barrière entre ses genoux et le sol, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

Le petit salon du Square Grimmaurd avait été transformé un tribunal de fortune. Potter était assis dans un lourd fauteuil de bois, le regard fixe. Son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir, son menton dans sa main. Il semblait s'ennuyer. Son autre main était dans les cheveux de Draco, lui caressant la tête et la nuque avant de revenir à son front et de recommencer.

Draco se tendait sous les caresses, se délectant de l'attention et de l'affection. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être à demi dur. Les mains de Potter avaient cet effet sur lui.

A la gauche de Potter, exactement comme lorsqu'ils avaient pris d'assaut le Manoir Malfoy, la semaine précédente, était assis Weasley. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, sa baguette dans sa main. Il ne fixait plus Draco, et se contentait d'ignorer son existence.

A la droite de Potter, derrière Draco, était assise Granger, son bloc-notes à la main. Elle marmonnait pour elle-même et écrivait frénétiquement. Elle releva la tête vers Draco et lui offrit un demi-sourire. Il le lui rendit. Potter se pencha et l'embrassa. Il se sentit fier.

Appuyant sa tête sur le genou de Potter, se frottant contre lui, Draco entendit Potter dire à Weasley d'amener le prisonnier. Ils avaient capturé les Mangemorts affaiblis qui étaient en convalescence dans les chambres du manoir. Chacun d'eux avait été tué après une parodie de procès.

Quand Weasley sortit, Draco releva la tête, s'inclinant pour un baiser plus profond. Potter le lui accorda, le tenant par la taille et par la nuque tandis qu'il ravageait sa bouche, prenant et prenant. Draco était haletant quand ils se séparèrent.

Weasley entra de nouveau dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui le père de Draco. Lucius avait l'air bien plus mal en point que quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, plus pâle et endommagé encore qu'à son retour d'Azkaban. Il se tint droit devant eux, encore fier, d'une certaine manière. De quoi, Draco n'en savait rien. Il avait supplié qu'on le tue, avait-il entendu. _Là_, était la véritable faiblesse.

« La potion, le sortilège, ou le maléfice ? » entonna Weasley. Granger gigota sur son siège. Potter se tenait parfaitement immobile, excepté pour sa main, qui traçait des cercles dans la nuque de Draco.

Draco vit les options défiler dans l'esprit de son père dès qu'il les eut entendues. Draco avait été épargné. Draco avait été sauvé. Lucius ne le serait pas. Potter avait vu les traces sur le visage de Draco, provoquées par la gifle de Lucius. Il serait sans pitié.

Lucius refusa de répondre, mais Draco savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter la sentence.

« Le maléfice, dans ce cas, » dit Potter, la voix claire et pleine de dédain.

Draco fit un minuscule bruit, contre sa volonté. Il se mordit la lèvre mais Potter ne le reprit pas, n'insista pas. A la place, il se pencha sur lui et le calma doucement, gentiment.

Weasley lança le Sortilège de Mort. Granger prit des notes. Draco cacha son visage dans la cuisse de Potter, et Potter lui sourit.

Draco câlina le genou de Potter avec son nez avant de le lécher, en goût étrange et filandreux sur la langue. Il releva la tête et vit Potter avec une expression heureuse sur ses traits habituellement durs.

Potter se leva et aida Draco à en faire de même, la laisse attachée au collier de Draco dans ses mains. Ils passèrent devant la forme immobile de Lucius alors que Potter conduisait Draco au lit.

_Fin._


End file.
